A Wedding to Remember
by ShiningSun3
Summary: Follow this crazy wedding planned Gerita based story includes yaoi (boyxboy) Pairs:GerIta,Spamano,FrUk,PruCan,RoChu,SuFin,DeNor , AusHun and many more. Rated M for future smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I would love to see your reviews:) **

**I do not Hetalia *Sobs* **

**Light Fluff:)**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 1**

**Anniversery Surprise**

The open road that stretched ahead of them seemed all but long. The German man with sleek blond hair and soft ocean blue eyes looked ahead. Keeping his eyes still on the road, although his ears listening to his Italian lover in the next seat. The copper haired Italian slept quietly with low steady breaths passing through his soft lips. The Italians chest rising up and down slowly each breath in a quite rhythm which was the music to the Germans ears, each breath like a soft note to a melody. They entered what seemed to be a road carved in a mountain. As they enter the German makes the black car speed up zooming through the road, a small grin stretching upon his lips. At the end of the road he could see the cloudless, sunny sky that seemed to stretch on forever. His heart pounding moving making the car go faster as the air hits against it hard as if to make it slow down, but there was no chance of that. As they finally came out he began to slow down as a bright sparkle came from the side of the road. It was the vast blue ocean shining brightly as the rays of the sun seem to gently kiss it with every wave it made. He slowed down even more seeing his destination just ahead. He pulled into the almost empty parking lot parking on the very first space. Slowly rolling down the windows as to let the fresh sea breeze to come and tickle his senses. He looked at his Italian lover still sleeping tenderly, "Were here," he whispered placing a gentle kiss on his lovers head.

Honey brown eyes fluttered open as the small breeze tickled his nose. His hair getting caressed in the wind and into his face, he looked over to where his German loverown was supposed to be. He sat up quickly looking at the vacant seat, "Ludwig?" he called out but no answer. He looked out in front of the car and his breath was taken away by the amazing scene in front of him. The vast blue ocean that sparkled, each wave perfect with the early morning air making it all seem like something you would see in a dream. He eyes wondered for a while taking in the amazing beauty when he suddenly heard a noise coming from outside. He looked behind him to see the trunk of the car opened. "Ludwig?" he called out once more making sure it was his him.

"Ja?" said a familiar voice its sound deep and comforting to the Italian who had a sudden smile on his face upon hearing the familiar voice. Ludwig stood there for moment he was sure he heard Feliciano call his name. "Feliciano are you awake?" he asked moving from behind the back of the car to look at where his Italian lover would be seating. Feliciano sat there smiling as he unbuckled the seat belt to see Ludwig shirtless his muscles clearly shown his impressive body standing there flawlessly. He had on a pair of swim trunks red, black, and yellow that fit him almost too perfectly around his waist and complemented his built body. His deep sea blue eyes sparkling in the sun as Feliciano moved closer closing the door behind him then reaching out to Ludwig pulling him in for a hug. Ludwig slipped his arm around Feli's slender waist pulling him closer to his body where it fit perfectly, and then placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Did you have a good nap?" Ludwig asked looking down at the young Italian who wore green, white, and red shorts. His unbuttoned shirt exposing his sleek built chest, which exposed the skin that Ludwig loved oh so very much. Feliciano nodded putting a grin on his face.

Then they began to get out things from the trunk Ludwig grabbing a cooler and a basket while Feliciano grabbed an umbrella and some towels. As they walked down onto the beach in the early morning hours they found a nice spot not too far but not to near the beautiful sparkling ocean. It was probably eight in the morning as small shops along the beach barley began to open up the door preparing for another beautiful day. As Feliciano set the towel and umbrella up he checked his pocket and quickly began panicking. _Oh no_, he thought, _where did I put it?_ He looked around the area where he had been setting the things up. A sudden panic rising up in his chest he could not just have lost it, _where did I put it!_ Ludwig who had been watching Feliciano the entire time suddenly got worried, **what is he looking for?** He thought to himself, Ludwig opened up his mouth to offer some help to his clearly confused lover, but then was cut off by him, "I think I left something in the car," Feliciano piped up then before Ludwig could ask what exactly _it_ is. Feli dashed across the sand racing toward the car leaving the German utterly confused. He watched as Feliciano opened the car door open and began looking frantically around it. Feliciano looked and looked he couldn't find it if only he had been more careful with it! "Ve~" he sighed frustrated. Just as he thought he lost the object he lost he reached underneath the seat and felt a box. He pulled it out from underneath the seat and with so much excitement as to finding it he accidently ended up hitting his head against the top of the car. He rubbed the back of his head and made sure the box had not been open knowing Ludwig who can do things almost unnoticed. He slipped the box into a pocket of his trunks and walked over to his lover sitting on the beach now applying sunscreen to himself.

Feliciano snuck behind the German man who was completely oblivious to his lurking lover, Feliciano covered his eyes gently with his hand. Ludwig couldn't help but feel a small smile pulling at the side of his lips feeling the soft hand over his eyes then the soft kiss that landed on his right cheek. This caused a slight blush on his face then the hands started slowly to move down from his eyes to the bottom of his face turning it. He opened his eyes gently to be met with a pair of honey brown eyes that smiled all lovingly at him. Then the German lips met by a pair of soft sweet Italian lips as the hand moved from the face to his neck gently brushing his fingers through his blond hair. The kiss was deepened as Ludwig grabbed his partner by his slender waist. A smile could be felt in the kiss as the Feliciano pulled away kissing Ludwig's cheeks. Then he reached into his pocket pulling out the neatly wrapped box and putting it between them. Ludwig stared at it for a moment confused then he realized it was a present for him. He took the box from Feliciano the slight blush reappearing a lit darker this time. He removed his arms form Feliciano's waist opening the tightly wrapped gift slowly revealing a black box. He looked at Feliciano who had a wide grin on his face; Ludwig opened it to see a beautiful hand crafted white watch he had seen so many months ago. He turned to his lover no longer hiding the huge blush, "Buon anniver-" Feliciano was cut off by a deep breathtaking kiss.

"Danke," was all Ludwig said pulling away from the heated kiss. He smiled warmly at Feliciano who just got the sunscreen and began to rub it onto Ludwig who loved the feel of soft hands all over him.

Feliciano forgot completely what he was about to say until sometime later as they played in the water. The beach was now full of tourist small kids running everywhere and the beach that was empty just an hour ago was getting filled up quickly. He yawned remembering he had woken up at three in the morning today for this special trip. It certainly was since today marked their five year anniversary, five years of laughter, smiles, a few bumps in the road, and love. As Feliciano splashed water at Ludwig he couldn't help but notice that Ludwig had not once said happy anniversary. Although he had tried to say it earlier he was cut off by an, oh so good kiss. "Hey Ludwig," he said as Ludwig smiled at him splashing water but having his attention on his Italian lover. "Why did we come here today?" he asked cheerfully. He looked at Ludwig who smiled seemed to have dimmed a little.

"Well we haven't spent much time together lately. So I though a nice trip out would be a good way to spend it with you." He said bluntly then looked out into the ocean with his eyes that were the same color.

Did he hear him right? Feliciano hid his hurt by turning away from his lover and looked out into the ocean as well. Then he turned to confront him about it, but when he looked he was gone. He looked around when he felt his foot being tugged from underneath him and then he slipped underneath the water. His eyes wide open when a looming body went over his pressing down a pair of German lips onto his, then he felt his eyes closing as he played with the floating blond hair underneath the water. Unknowing to them a pair of curious eyes were watching them through a mask. The small girl giggling as she rose for air went over to her mother and father who sat on a beach towel.

Feliciano could feel Ludwig tongue lick his bottom lip. He opened his mouth as their tongues began to fight for dominance. The heat of the underwater kiss began to take its toll as both of their lungs screeched for air but neither wanting to part the beautiful game their tongues played. Finally Ludwig got off his Italian lover his lungs screaming for air that he could no longer take, he went up for air followed by Feliciano. They both gasped inhaling deeply the fresh sea air. They walked hand and hand back onto the now over crowded beach. It was about lunch time when they started to pick up their things and headed back to the car. Getting glances as they passed by a group of ladies and some young girls but both men paid no attention to any of them. Feliciano could feel all the eyes on the two men and began to get nervous as some started to walk their way. Ludwig saw the same thing slamming the trunk and then going over to Feliciano who had just opened the car door. Holding him by his slender waist Ludwig then planted a more than passionate kiss on his little Italian. Feliciano blushing madly smiled at Ludwig as the women began to walk off murmuring underneath their breath.

* * *

As Feliciano lay in the car lazily staring out the window as they left the beautiful beach scene behind them. Then it occurred to him the words Ludwig had said back at the beach. The Italian began to nibble on his bottom lip _Ludwig would never forget…right? He never forgot things like this…so why would he forget today? _Feliciano glanced nervously over to Ludwig who had his eyes set on the road. He looked back out the window still pondering in his mind. Ludwig always being very observant took a hand-off the steering wheel and grabbed Feliciano's who had it between them squeezing it gently. Unknowing to Ludwig that just brought more confusion to Feliciano as he placed a very realistic smile on his face. _Ludwig would never forget out five year anniversary…right?_

He felt the car park and was jolted awake they found themselves in front of a restaurant. Ludwig looked confused at Feliciano who had once again fallen asleep he smiled sheepishly at Ludwig who only kissed him on his cheek. They got out of the car into the afternoon air that carried another gently breeze. They both walked to the front of the car joining hands as they walked inside of the restaurant. Ludwig smiled to the man who only smiled back and led them to a table that was near a window. The window had a perfect view of the ocean as the restaurant smelled of Italian cooking. Feliciano once again was amazed at the view but his mouth filled with saliva at the smell of fresh pasta. Then without even ordering the waiter brought out two plates full of pasta setting one down in front of each of them. The smell reaching Feliciano's nose and making his mouth water even more he wondered if it tasted just as good as it looked and smelled. A basket full of bread was placed in front of them along with two glasses that were filled with a liquid that smelled of lemonade. A wide grin went on his face as he picked up his fork and with saying a simple Grazie he began to eat along with Ludwig. The two ate in silence at first then began to exchange a few words here and there usually talking about work and they missed seeing each other. Feliciano was sure that Ludwig had not forgotten it and mentally yelled at himself for ever doubting the love of his life. They smiled and ate the rest of their meal then made their way back to the car. Even after they reached the car and Feliciano had squeezed Ludwig's hand there was still no mention of a happy anniversary.

Now it was late and the couple had been on the road since two in the afternoon taking short stops here and there. They reached a hotel in which they were to stay the night. Feliciano suddenly began to feel weary the entire time they had been on this trip not once had Ludwig mentioned the special day. On several occasions including the beach he had trying saying it but was always cut off by a kiss or a sudden action. He even noticed Ludwig checking his phone ever so often and smiling down at it, not once had he questioned this action but now it bugged him. He got out of the car following his lover to the front of the very nice hotel. _Maybe this is it!_ Feliciano thought to himself. The man gave a room key to them after Ludwig said who they were. The two of them walked hand in hand to the room carrying what luggage they had. As Ludwig stepped in front of the room he held his breath preparing to see a very romantic scene lay out in front of him. But as Ludwig opened the door it was just a plain room with one bed and a bathroom.

Feliciano could feel the tears coming into his eyes as he went into the restroom_. He did forget! How could this be….why would he forget? _He muffled his soft cries with a towel he had found neatly placed on the countertop. He could feel the tears wet the dry towel as he tried to sniffle quietly pushing the tears back. A knock came on the door, "Feliciano are you ok?" Ludwig said gently. He couldn't hear anything with his body pressed up against the door. Ludwig's face expressionless as he desperately tried to hear even a single shift in movement coming from the very quiet room.

Feliciano breathed in gently taking, "Ve~ I'm all right," he said in his usual cheery voice as he turned on the water pretending to wash his hands. He could hear a small grunt coming from the other side of the door then footsteps being taking back and then into the room. He opened the door slowly seeing Ludwig unpacking some things, "I-I think I left my phone in the c-car," he said gently not looking at Ludwig in the face who only looked at him with curiosity. It was not unusual for Feliciano to forget things like that so Ludwig thought nothing of it as he picked up his phone and began to text something then sending it off. Feliciano watched the whole action, "I'm going to go get it," he said the quickly slipped out of the room. Tears streaming down the Italians cheeks and onto the floor like a raindrop coming down hard from the sky with each step he took.

Ludwig made sure Feliciano was nowhere in sight. Now it was time to put his plan into action, just after Feliciano had left a knock on the door had come. A man from the counter was standing there with a cart. On the cart was a bucket full of ice with wine inside of it and in front of that was a small white box. He thanked the man and brang the cart inside. He sighed now getting nervous, he knew all along it was their five year anniversary and began to get butterflies knowing what might happen tonight would change the rest of their lives.

In the car Feliciano sat there tears streaming down freely not stopping. He began to yell at himself thinking this was all just a joke, of course Ludwig would never forget something so important. Then the images of him smiling down at his phone began to pop in his head. _Ludwig is cheating…_ Feliciano mentally slapped himself for even thinking such a stupid idea. But he way he smiled at his phone even when he thought he wasn't looking had hurt him so much. He ran out of the car needing to stop this silly nonsense. He ran back to the hotel room almost crashing into some people. He opened the door to see the cart in the middle of the room and a shocked Ludwig. None of that matter he ran into his arms tears streaming down as hard as a waterfall. Ludwig stood there astonished to say the least. "Ludwig!" Feliciano said his arms around the Germans neck holding tightly. "Ludwig please don't leave me…per favore…d-don't leave me," he said.

Ludwig wrapped his arms around his waist and sighed, "What are you going on about now?" he said as calmly as he could.

The sobs died down a little but the grip stayed the same. "Y-you're d-don't lo-love me anymore," he said.

Ludwig stood there baffled, "Wha- W-who gave you that i-idea?" he said shocked his grip that had been loosely been on Feliciano now tightened.

"Do y-you remember what t-today is?" he asked quietly afraid to hear the answer.

Ludwig sighed, "Of course I do," he said. "Today is our five year anniversary." He said bluntly.

Feliciano pulled away a little, "Y-you remembered…" he said a smile gracing his face.

Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck his face going a little red as his heart skipped a beat from seeing the Italians smile. "Ja, I um…," Feliciano tilted his head looking at Ludwig through the tears wondering what was going on. "He let go of Feliciano pulling out a white box from his coat pocket. He then proceeded to go down on one knee. His face still red and opened the box to reveal a beautiful princess cut diamond. "W-will you m-marry me?" The German said his face still red not looking up. He felt a pair of arms go around his neck pushing him down as a pair of honey sweet lips landed on his.

"Ve~ I do!" Feliciano said going in for another kiss. Their tongues playing the sweet game they love too. They separated for air when Ludwig slipped the ring out of the box and placed it onto Feliciano's left hand. With their foreheads touching they looked into each other's eyes as Ludwig picked up Feliciano bridal style and slowly made his way to the bed.


	2. Surprise Chapter 2

**Second chapter hope you all like...I thought it could have come out better but you all could decide that too! **

**I do not own Hetalia *sobs***

**Enjoy~**

Lovino lay there waking up to the quietly sound of birds chirping in the early morning. He could feel his hips soar from the night before. _That tomato bastard did it again…_he thought to himself. He mentally sighed feeling his Spanish lover next to him. He snuggled a little closer to Antonio lying on his bare chest. He smelled of the tomato garden and fresh dirt, although Lovino would never admit it he loved moments like this. He loved waking up every morning knowing there is someone beside him. He loved the way the Spaniard would just spoil him rotten. He slowly began to close his eyes once more feeling the early morning sun softly kissing his exposed skin. He listened to Antonio's heartbeat like a lullaby as he could feel himself relax being in his arms. He just wanted the moment to last forever, neither wanting nor needing anything to ruin this perfect momen-. "Comme te po' Comme te po' Comme te po' capì chi te vò bene Si tu le parle 'mmiezzo americano," the Italian music that blasted from his cell phone disturbing the peaceful moment. He tried to ignore it but when Antonio began to stir from the peaceful sleep Lovino without opening his eyes sleepily reached near the table next to the bed and grabbed it. "Ciao?" he said clearly irritated by the perfect moment spoiler. He could feel Antonio shift positions now his head against Lovino's neck and his arms wrapped around his waist with their legs intertwined.

He could hear his brother on the other line saying things rapidly in Italian. Lovino only murmured, "Si's" pretending to listen. Then he hung up the phone turning into Antonio once more his mind processing what the hell his younger was talking about. "Who was it Lovi?" Antonio asked sleepily as he softly breathed in Lovino's scent.

"It was my fratello…" he replied the same way.

"Hmm…que paso?" he asked.

"Something about getting married…" both men stayed quiet for a moment registering the words that came from Lovino's mouth. Their eyes shot wide open as the both of them tried to sit up and bumping heads in the process. Lovino rubbed his head, "Idiot," he said looking at the phone and quickly tried to grab it. He missed the table and fell hitting his face straight on the floor. He got up on one arm trying to find the phone on the small night table while he tried untangled himself from the sheets and from Antonio. Finally grabbing the cell phone off the table his nose began to bleed. Antonio watched trying not to laugh at his frantic love while rubbing his forehead where they collided. Lovino dialed the number once more as he sat on the semi-warm floor on his knees.

"Ciao?" he could hear his brother say in his usual cheery voice.

"Idiot what do you mean you're getting married!" he yelled into the phone.

On the other line Feliciano just laughed he knew his brother would call back seeing as he took the news in way to quickly the last time. "That's what I mean I'm going to get married," he said looking at the ring on his finger.

Lovino stayed quiet at first, "D-Don't tell it's with that potato bastard?" he asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

"For the last time fratello he's not a bastard," he only said confirming Lovino's thoughts.

Lovino wiped the blood from his nose, "That bastard didn't even ask me if he could marry you," he said.

"Fratello…" Feliciano said trying to get his brother to be the least bit happy about the situation. "When Antonio asked you to marry him he didn't come and ask me," he said in his defense. Lovino sat there trying to come up with a good come back but admitted defeat by staying quiet. While that happened he didn't notice Antonio sneaking off the bed fully nude making his way over to where Lovino sat. "Can you come over we need to talk," he said.

Lovino sighed rubbing the back of his head, "Si, I'll see you in a bit."

"Ve~ grazie fratello," he said happily. Then a voice in the background seemed to have grabbed Feliciano's attention, "Oh Ciao fratello!"

"Ah…" Lovino began. "Congratulations, Sono felice per voi," he said before hanging up the phone. He sighed feeling a pair of arms going around him. He could feel the bare skins touch. Antonio hugged Lovino close and smiled at the red face Italian.

Noticing they were both still very nude Lovino tried to push of Antonio who pulled Lovino in for a kiss. Lovino's face growing redder with each movement of their mouths touching. Antonio pushed Lovino onto his back deepening the kiss and getting a soft grown from his love. Lovino ended up quitting putting up a fight to letting the Spanish ravish him. The kiss quickly turned from one of innocence to one full of passion. Even though Lovino knew his hips still hurt he didn't want to stop now. Their tongues playing in each other's mouth exploring it like it was all brand new again. A soft noise came from the back of both their throats one far from displeasure. Finally when both of their lungs begged for air they were forcefully separated but still connected by a thin line of saliva coming from each of their mouths. Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck bringing him back down for another kiss.

* * *

Now Lovino sat at the morning table he was more soar than he was last night. As Antonio set down breakfast in front of him he hit Antonio on the back of the head muttering bastard underneath his breath. Antonio only looked up and smiled childishly at him. Lovino's face was red but he still ate the breakfast in front of him. Antonio sat down next to him with a cup of coffee. He looked over at Lovino and looked at the ring Lovino on his finger. He smiled before taking a sip of his coffee. This year would mark three years of a beautiful, lovely marriage. "What time are we going to Feli's?" he asked looking at Lovino.

Lovino looked up from his plate before wiping his face, "Around three," he said. Antonio nodded. He set his fork down thinking about his younger brother getting married, "You think he'll be alright with that potato bastard?" he asked cautiously.

"You worry too much," Antonio replied grabbing Lovino's hand. Lovino didn't show his face that was now redder than a tomato and squeezed Antonio's hand gently. "They have together for five years you know it was bound to happen." Antonio said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Lovino knew it was going to happen sometime but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He looked up and showed a small smile to Antonio like he was thanking him for the reassurance.

* * *

Soon they were in front of Feliciano's door Lovino could feel the soft spring breeze blow through the air. Antonio only stood there alongside him holding his hand. The door opened showing an exact mirror image of Lovino with the exception of the curl in a different place. "Ve~ come in come in," Feliciano exclaimed moving out of the way and letting the couple inside of the house. Lovino grumbled a hello to Ludwig who only stood there watching the couple walk in. Antonio put up his hand signaling a hello to Ludwig who nodded at the gesture. Suddenly Feliciano grabbed Lovino by the other hand, "Lovino I need to talk to you…alone," he said in Italian except for the last part. Lovino looked at Antonio who let go of his hand with a smile. Then Feliciano dragged him to the kitchen where the tantalizing smell of fresh pasta filled his nostrils. "I-I need you to help me," Feliciano said.

Lovino looked at Feliciano confused, "To make pasta?" he said.

Feliciano shook his head, "With the wedding," this caught Lovino by surprise. "Ludwig and I talked about it and we want a wedding…" he said playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I-Idiota I-I'm no good with those kinds of things…why don't you go and ask Elizaveta or something," he said his face showing a look of annoyance.

"B-because I wanted my fratello to help me," he said as tears began to form in his eyes. He turned away his face looking at the pot of boiling pasta.

Lovino sighed in frustration, "Idiot don't cry," he said now feeling a wave of guilt coming over him. An awkward silence came in between them. Feliciano turned his back on his brother to the stove mixing the pasta in the pot. Then he began to boil some water for the pasta sauce. Lovino watched each movement of his brother and felt the guilt getting stronger pulling at his heart strings. "I'll help you idiot," he mumbled in defeat. He could see Feliciano's face light up as he jumped up and down and hugged his brother. "G-get off of me!" he said trying to pull his brother off of him.

"Grazie fratello," he said looking at him and smiling his usual wide grin. "Want to help me make pasta?" He said happily. Lovino only nodded as he rolled up his sleeves and both brothers began to make the pasta.

* * *

At home Lovino was laying down forcefully on Antonio's chest Antonio's arm around his waist. Lovino began to think of the events that happened and remembered the story how Feli told him. He thought of passing his brother off to that potato loving bastard and remembered what his grandfather Romulus had said to him before he died. _Take care of your little brother_, were his grandfather's last word that passed his lips as he smiled closing his eyes for the last time. The words rung in his head like a song you had stuck there forever. Antonio could feel Lovino tense up as he looked at his little lover who had a worry look. "Lovi…are you okay?" Antonio asked worry thick in his voice he hated to see his little tomato like this.

Lovino looked up his face quickly changing he nodded his head,"I'm going to bed," he said getting up from the Spaniards grip. Antonio didn't want to force him down he just wanted his little tomato to feel better. Although he knew that Lovino was going to have a fight with himself and no matter how much he wanted to help he couldn't.

Lovino changed into his night clothing and crept into the shared bed. He held the tomato plush close to him it smelled just like Antonio. This calmed his nerves just a little when he opened his eyes to the dark room all he could think about was his little brother. He wondered if everything was really going to be alright. If Feliciano was actually ready for something like this…but he knew that was stupid putting his hand over his eyes _he's been committed to the same fucking person for five dam years _he thought. Lovino brought his arm up to his face covering his eyes as he lay on his back. When suddenly something touched his face and he knew it what it was. It was his wedding ring. He smiled to himself remembering how Antonio had purposed to him.

It was sometime in December that he and Antonio had gone out for some coffee. They had been dating for a while since then probably three years. Lovino knew he loved the bright, spontaneous, outgoing Spaniard but he always had doubts. He always wondered why someone would love him, why would someone love so bad mouthed, so mean, so…so him. Nonetheless Antonio had been head over heels with the Italian ever since they met back in high school. It wasn't till they both graduated that Antonio had finally confessed to Lovino who accepted him gladly.

That day though Antonio had been acting weird and Lovino noticed the usually oblivious Spaniard was known paying attention to every little detail. He also seemed to bit more jumpy than usual which made Lovino uncomfortable. As they sat in the coffee shop the usually talkative Antonio stayed quiet. "Alright what's wrong with you?" Lovino said getting straight to the point as usual.

Antonio jumped at the sudden question, rubbing the back of his neck he looked nervously at Lovino a slight blush crossing his face. He sighed grabbing Lovino's hand and pulling the both of them outside in the cold where it snowed away from the warmth of the café. He kept on walking Lovino trying to keep up but failing miserably. "Bastard where are you taking me?" he asked confused. Just then he noticed building that all seemed familiar. The bakery to his right was covered in snow but the familiar smell of fresh bread crawled out and went into his nastrils. An old shop that sold used toys and such had Christmas light on the windows and had a sale sign. He knew the sight in front of him the street he walked this was the way to his old high school. _Why would he need to go there?_ He thought as they got closer and closer to the tall school that was now in sight. Antonio continued to drag him along until they reached the big fountain in front of the gates. He stopped causing Lovino to run into him. "Hey watch it," he said. His face red he turned to Lovino and sat him down on the cold edge of the fountain. Lovino looked at him confused his cheeks red from the cold.

Antonio proceeded to go down on one knee, "L-Lovino Vargas will you marry me?" he said his face looking hopeful up at his. Lovino sat there looking at him as he pulled out a small black box and handed opened it slowly revealing the diamond ring inside it shined against the snow falling around it.

He smiled a smile that he usually kept hidden as tears began to form in his eyes. All this time he thought he wasn't liked, that Antonio had been pushing him away. He was happy as tears fell down his face and hugged Antonio close with an emotion he really didn't show. Antonio kissed him gently on his forehead then on his lips. Their mouths warm against the frigid air that surrounded them.

The next morning he found himself in the arms of Antonio holding him tightly. He took a deep shaky breath. He knew he had to let go of his little brother if he ever wanted him to be happy and that's all he's ever wanted for him.

* * *

A couple of days later.

There Lovino and Feliciano had been looking through magazines. These were not normal magazines though, they were catalogs for…wedding dresses. Lovino sighed, "Why don't you just wear a suit?" he asked in annoyance after looking at so many dresses.

"Ve~ because I want to wear one," he said.

"Idiota! That's not a good enough reason!" he said hitting him on the back of the head. Feliciano rubbed the back of his head making a pouting face when suddenly he saw something that stood out and caught his interest. He pointed at the dress showing his older brother. "T-That one?" Lovino asked a slight blush coming over his face. "I-Isn't that a little too…s-sexy?" he choked out.

Feliciano only shook his head and pleaded with his brother. That day it ended up with a call to the bridal shop.

* * *

"Right this way," a woman with black hair said leading them to a dressing room. "In here are the dresses you wanted." She said smiling and then left the four men. Feliciano peaked into the dressing room and had a bright grin.

"Ve~ They got it right!" he happily exclaimed as he and Lovino went inside. While Antonio and Ludwig sat outside getting a couple of stares from other ladies passing by eyeing them like a child in a candy shop. "Here you go," they could hear Feliciano said.

"I-Idiota I'm not wearing that!" Lovino practically yelled. Then fighting screaming and slight laughter came from the dressing room. The duo in the chairs just looked at the dressing room getting even more stares from the crowd. As the same sales woman came to check up Ludwig simply waved his hand to tell her it was okay. They both shifted uncomfortably in their seats. What were they doing that was making so much noise?

Then the curtain pulled open. There stood Feliciano and Lovino both wearing wedding dresses. The dresses were strapless with a corset each decorated with beading in the breast area. The dresses had a short front only reaching the middle of the thighs as the rest flowed behind with ruffles. The two men sitting felt sudden nose bleeds coming on. Lovino was completely red and Feliciano just stood there standing like the idiot like he was. Lovino sighed in frustration, "Ve~ do you like it?" Feliciano asked. The two men just sat there speechless looking at the creamy tanned leg skin exposed. Then Ludwig snapped out of it clearing his throat a bright blush on his face and only nodded. Lovino let out a "Chig," before wanting to close the curtain. "Ve~ let's take a picture!" Feliciano said. He closed the curtain pulling out his cell phone and looking into the mirror.

"N-no," Lovino said but was overpowered by the sudden strength of Feliciano. He snapped the picture but Lovino had a weird face on. "I-If we're going to take a picture let's do it right," he said not believing he was actually agreeing to this. The two posed and snapped the picture, "Do not and I mean do not send that to anyone okay?" Lovino said more like a threat than a remark. Feliciano put his hand to his head like a salute nodding his head. Lovino sighed once more, "L-Let's get out of this shit," he said. Although secretly he did admit he looked pretty dam good in one of those things.

He woke up sore once more. He remembered as soon as they entered the house Antonio had jumped on him like a cat on its prey. He did enjoy it though so there was really no room to complain. He buried his red face into Antonio's chest breathing in his scent. The soft breeze blowing in through the opened window and tickling his exposed his. He snuggled closer to Antonio and putting a hand gently on his chest. Then his phone went off. _Now who the fuck is bothering me! _This time though it wasn't just his phone it was Antonio's as well.

Feliciano stared at his phone, _this isn't good frattelo is going to kill me! _He stared at his phone screen shaking in fear. He didn't mean to send the picture of the two of them to everyone in his contacts! _Yep he's definitely going to kill me. _He hung his head low as Ludwig walked in with coffee in his hand and staring at Feliciano with worry.

Antonio stirred in his sleep hearing the familiar ringtone coming from his phone. He nudged closer to Lovino who just ignored the noise. Antonio sat up slowly grabbing his phone while rubbing one eye. When he looked down he saw he had a message it was from Feliciano and it was a picture message. He opened the message and stopped he was now wide awake. Lovino was in the picture making the sexiest face he had ever seen. His lip was pouting his eyes were seductive and his body was curved out. He looked back at Lovino who looked at him wondering why he was just sitting there. He saved the picture to his phone and closed the message. He smiled laying back down in bed with Lovino until he made sure he was completely back asleep then checking his phone and there was the same picture. He deleted it and kissed him on top of the head and laying back down next to him. _What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him,_ he said smiling to himself. Unknown to him that same picture had been sent to everyone else in Feliciano's contact list.

Feliciano sat in the corner shaking while Ludwig tried to calm him down. He was afraid his brother would slash through the door any moment now. For the rest of the day he would not see or hear form Lovino who lay quietly next to smiling love.

* * *

**When there on the phone Lovino say Congradulations, I'm happy for you! **

**Hope you enjoyed it can't wait to see the reviews!:D**


	3. The Picture Chapter 3

**Hey you guys sorry I haven't up dated. Finally got to finish this. **

**In case you haven't noticed each chapter revolves a different pairing this one it PruCan hints of past PruHun.**

**I do not own Hetalia *sobs***

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**May 27**

Gilbert laid there holding his Canadian lover in his arms; he had been rudely awakened by the sound of his cell phone vibrating. He laid there choosing to ignore the annoying continuous buzzing sound that came from his right. He smiled to himself he hasn't remembered being this happy in a long time. He looked down gently running his hand through his blond hair. He got a small reaction as Matthew snuggled closer to him. He smiled he looked at the (awesome) clock that glowed in dark it read 2:30 a.m. He sighed slightly but was content wrapping his arms around his lover as he started to go back deep in his memory.

He was taken back to late February his senior year. He had been in a long relationship with a particular Hungarian girl by the name of Elizaveta. They had been going out for three long years but lately it seemed all that was going to be crashing down. Around that time he had met a small Canadian by the name Matthew. Matthew was what you could say invisible to everybody his older brother Alfred always showing him up. He was blond, was well built and had the most beautiful pair of sky blue eyes he had ever seen. Soon he found them spending a lot of time together, doing a lot of things together. He slowly found himself thinking more of him than of his own current girlfriend at the time. At the same time though unknown to him Elizaveta had been getting friendlier with a certain Austrian who just so happened to be his cousin. Then the dreadful day came the one he hated so much to think about.

Early the February morning Elizaveta had been very quiet walking to school pulling her hand away from him. "Gilbert we need to talk," she said quietly almost guilty tone. Gilbert stopped in front of the school gates from the corner of his eyes he could see Antonio and Lovino along with Francis and Arthur. "I think we should break," she said softly looking up at him with her dark brown eyes full of guilt. Gilbert only looked at her his crimson eyes became emotionless. He felt like he was hit by a car in the middle, then hit by a buss, and then attacked by a gang of people. He could physically feel his heart beat for one moment then go completely dead. His pursed his lips softly as she looked up at his crimson eyes a guilty light smile on her face. "I hope we can still be friends," his hand began to tremble and for the first time in his life in a long time he wanted to cry. He put his head down his bangs covering his eyes as he moved away from her and walked slowly toward the two front gates. He passed his friends who only looked confused at him.

"Oi amigo, what's wrong?" Antonio said practically dragging Lovino behind him who was colorfully talking to him in an array of Italian words. Gilbert moved away from the usually over excited Spaniard he felt his feet move without telling them too soon he found himself running. Running into the school while getting yelled at by several of his teachers but ignoring all of them. He ran and ran till he found himself on the top of the roof looking out into the beautiful blue clear sky cloudless and sunny. He could feel the tears streaming down his face, the pain in his chest hurting more with each passing moment.

Matthew had seen Gilbert running down the hallway he managed to look at his eyes. They were so sad, so dark nothing like he has ever seen. Just as he passed him the bell rang, now he was stuck with a decision, one he could chase after Gilbert and be late for class but find out what's wrong with the only person that ever actually noticed him. Or two he could go to class be invisible, go through the rest of the day wondering what happened to him. He decided the first choice was better. He ran after him following him losing him only for a second but following him all the way to the roof top. He stopped in the doorway onto the roof, Gilbert in front of him his shoulders slumped like in defeat. He had his head down Matthew could see something fall to the floor. Streams of tears of went crawling down getting thicker and thicker until Gilbert eventually fell onto his knees his legs giving way underneath him. Gilbert wrapped his arms around himself soft sobs escaping his lips. Matthew stood there feeling…angry. Why he was crying, the one person he truly really liked was crying. He went up behind him and hugged him wrapping his arms around his neck.

Gilbert had not heard Matthew come closer to him but he felt the arms go around him. He was shocked to say the least he ended up falling onto his back with Matthew on top. He quickly wiped the tears away trying to make his already red, puffy eyes look normal. He looked to see Matthew looking at him a light blush on his perfect light skin. "M-Matthew what are you doing here? You're going to be late for c-class," Gilbert said hiding the pain in his voice. He wasn't used to be so close and with Matthew practically sitting on his lap he definitely felt uncomfortable.

"Uh…I-I saw you crying…and I was worried," he whispered back to him his shade of red getting a little darker. He was sitting on top of his lap and looking at him his soft blue eyes looked at him completely full of worry. "I-I'm s-sorry," he squeezed his eyes shut completely embarrassed his face a full shade of dark crimson. Matthew hugged Gilbert who was propped up on his elbows; he wrapped his arms around his neck as a soft gentle breeze blew in and he could feel Gilbert lay back down but hug him back. Matthew could feel his salty tears wetting his uniform but he could care less. Who knows how long they were lying there but after a while the crying softened until it nearly stopped. "D-Do you feel better?" Matthew asked still holding onto him.

"Y-yeah," Gilbert said in a low voice. He moved his arms away from his waist, he really didn't want to let go of him but he must feel uncomfortable. "T-Thank you," he said softly his cheeks tuning red. Matthew sat up it looked like he was riding him as Gilbert plopped up on his elbows again.

Matthew slightly smiled he just looked…cute.

Gilbert didn't look up at him but to the side looking at an ant. He could still feel Matthew on top of him his face getting redder and redder each moment. Suddenly he could feel a pair of lips touch his. They were soft gentle tasted sweet. He could feel himself being immersed in the kiss. He slowly closed his eyes as he lay back down onto the concrete. The kiss lasted forever he wished it would never stop. Then he could feel his heart beat rapidly again, it hadn't felt like that in so long. He loved it, he loved Matthew. He put his hand on top of his head messing up the Canadians beautifully soft hair.

Matthew could feel the kiss intensify with every movement of the tongues. His lips were a bright pink and sore as they pulled away their lungs in desperate need for oxygen. He looked at Gilbert who was panting heavily the same as he. He unconsciously licked his lips savoring the sweet and sour taste of the Albino. Then just as quickly he was pulled back into the kiss and tuned over onto his back.

Gilbert fell asleep finally after running through the events of that day so long ago. Sighing in contentment and snuggling his head in his hair.

* * *

Matthew woke up finding himself strangely on Gilbert's bare chest but he could care less feeling the warmth. He opened one eye seeing Kumajiro in the corner with Gilibird on top of his head chirping lowly in his sleep. He got up slowly trying to not wake Gilbert. He suddenly heard a vibration coming from his right. He looked sleepily grabbing his glasses then looking to where the sound was. He saw Gilbert's phone vibrating. He reached for it and looked onto the bright smart phone screen. It read Two New Messages Matthew looked from Gilbert to the phone. He quickly typed in the password (I'm awesome) then he could see it was a picture message from Feliciano and a text message from his brother Ludwig. He was sitting at the edge of the bed he bit his bottom lip he was definitely curious. Maybe it was something about the wedding since Feliciano wanted it to be a spring wedding to take place next year, he sighed putting the phone to his chest for a moment. Then he opened the picture message, and saw it. The twins were in wedding dresses…making the most provocative faces and poses. A bright red blush came over his face…but wait why would he send this picture to Gilbert? He pondered this for a moment then a huge wave of jealousy came over him. He looked back onto the bed glaring at the peacefully sleeping albino who won't be there for long.

Gilbert was suddenly awoken when his face hit the floor his eyes opening wide to see Gilibird in front of him along with the Kumajiro. He rubbed his nose, "What the hell?" he said as he sat up looking onto the bed to see what caused this unawesome incident. There sitting on the bed was Matthew his arms over his chest sitting Indian style and his face completely red with anger. Gilbert looked at him confused he could see him holding his phone.

"What's this?" Matthew said shoving the phone in his face and then he saw it. The picture of the two Italian twins in there not so innocent picture and in…wedding dresses? His face went bright red looking at the picture. Matthew rolled his eyes taking away the phone and throwing it to side. "Well?" Matthew asked irritation in his voice.

"I-I d-don't know…" he said suddenly still wondering why the hell the twins were in wedding dresses of all things. Matthew still clearly mad got up off the bed and stormed out of the room. Gilbert following after, "Why are you so mad?" he asked but didn't receive a response.

Matthew was more than mad he was furious, _why the hell would Feliciano send such a picture to Gilbert! For Maple sakes he was marrying Ludwig!_ He went into the kitchen and started slamming pots and pans not knowing what to do. Gilbert just watched from the entry way at the frustrated Canadian. Matthew gave up turning to see Gilbert just staring at him in nothing more than his underwear which pissed him off even more (especially on how incredibly hot he looked). He stopped off back to the bedroom of course Gilbert following but he slammed the door in his face. The door hit Gilbert's face right onto the nose, it already hurt from the floor but now it was bleeding he sighed as he walked away to the bathroom. Matthew sighed flopping back onto the bed he could see the phone from the corner of his eye. He sighed picking it up once more and looking at the picture. The Italian twins were certainly impressive long tanned legs and a perfect petite body. There body's curving to the side with seductive eyes. He couldn't look at the phone any longer without wanting to break it so he threw the phone off to the side again as he got up and went to look at himself in the mirror. He was light skinned but not as white as Gilbert. He had blond hair and soft blue eyes; he lifted up his shirt to reveal his six pack and pecks. He shoved the shirt off and to the side laying back down on the gigantic bed and putting a pillow over his head. Why was he getting so angry not only that but why was Lovino also in that picture? _What the maple was going on_, he thought.

Gilbert looked into the mirror for a moment wiping the blood off his nose. Why the hell would Feliciano send such a picture? He sighed washing his face then took some pain pills it may not look like it but his little Canadian was strong as fuck. He peaked out the bathroom the door was still closed, he didn't know what he did wrong but he had to fix it. He walked down the hall opening the door lightly seeing Matthew on the bed lying down with a pillow over his head. He could see his phone had been tossed to the side, he crept over to Matthew and went on top of him. He looked down at the beautiful body before him the bare chest all traced perfectly. He could feel the body underneath him stiffen. He smiled a little, lightly tracing a finger over the body.

Matthew could feel this and that was it he didn't want to deal with him right now. He pushed the pillow up into Gilberts face. Then shoved the rest of him off, "Come on libeling," Gilbert groaned still in nothing but his underwear.

"I'm going over to Alfred's," Matthew said as he began to quickly change.

"Don't do that," Gilbert said quickly. If that bone-head American brother of his finds out about this little feud there's no doubt that he would come knocking for a fight, and that's the last thing he needs. He quickly got up grabbing the angry Canadian and pulling him in close by the waist. "Please don't go," he said gently in his ear.

Matthew back was to him as he was held by the waist. "Let go," he said. Gilbert said the same thing over. He felt the grip around his waist get tighter. "Gilbert let go I really don't want to deal with you right now," he said a bit too harshly. The Prussian still made no move to let go. Instead he could feel him put his head into his neck and left it there.

"Remember the first time we kissed?" Gilbert said.

Matthew was slightly confused by the question, "Yes now let go," he said trying to struggle but couldn't get the grip to loosen up.

"Remember properly," Gilbert said.

"Will you let go?" he said. Silence was his response. He sighed once more now even more frustrated. Then he remembered the day when Elizaveta broke up with him and he ran through the hallway, probably the only time he had seen Gilbert crying. He remembered the kiss the sweet honey flavored ecstasy that filled him. He swallowed hard remembering the way it felt and what had happened afterwards. His voice was softer this time, "Gilbert…why did he send that to you?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know, but I swear whatever it was I'll straighten things out," he said gently kissing his neck which sent sweet pleasures down the Canadians back.

* * *

Gilbert picked up his phone seeing he still had one more message from Ludwig he opened it. Hey Sorry for the picture Feliciano sent you it was completely by mistake. Don't show it to anyone especially not Lovino. He looked at the message confused for a moment. Then it hit him, it was a mistake. He ran over to Matthew who just got out of his little mood and was sitting at the table drinking some tea. He showed the phone to him with a smirk while Matthew just stared at it a bright red blush crossing his face. Then he mumbled something handing the phone back. "What was that I couldn't hear you," Gilbert said teasingly.

"I'm sorry I…." The rest was mumbled off. Gilbert leaned down closer, "I said I'm sorry," Matthew said his face redder than before. Gilbert laughed kissing him gently on the top of his head, then his cheek. As he reached his destination to those sweet maple tasting lips Matthews phone went off. They both ignored it at first but it wouldn't stop going off. He sighed breaking away from the moment, it was Facebook. He looked at it, Alfred had tagged him in a picture and when he clicked on it Gilbert leaned over. Both faces went red with shock looking down at the same picture they had seen earlier that day.

Someone was going to die.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it please tell me how you like it! **

**Some of you may be confused why the date is on the top but it's there for reference for latter in the story. BTW it will be on the top of the rest of the chapters so don't worry to much about it:) **

**Hope you guys liked I'll up date as soon as I can!**


	4. Revenge Chapter 4

**Hey you guy's I'm so sorry I've been a bad author and not up dating I was so brain dead. Please forgive me I promise to update more often:)**

**Anyway's this one is a bit shorter than the rest sorry about that.**

**Well please enjoy~**

* * *

**May 27**

Alfred couldn't stop laughing all morning which began to worry Kiku. _What is so funny?_ He sighed as he continued to wash dishes. He looked over to his lover who was currently on the computer trying to figure something out. "Kiku come over here you have to see this," Alfred said to him.

Kiku dried his hands on a cloth while grabbing a wet dish and began to dry it as well and went over to the computer where Alfred sat. "What do you need to show me Alfred," he said as he leaned down to see what was on the computer screen. He almost dropped the glass plate in his hands as his face began to glow a bright red. "N-Nani!?" said Kiku.

Alfred began to laugh uncontrollably falling down in his chair continue to laugh as Kiku just stood there looking at the screen of the two Italian twins in wedding dresses. "It's funny right?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred it is not polite to Photoshop people in such inappropriate wardrobe," Kiku replied harshly turning away from the computer and looking at Alfred. He was even angrier that he had done it to one of his very good friends. "And why would you post such a horrendous picture on Facebook of all things." He said now red from anger and not embarrassment.

Alfred laid there looking up at him his face calm. "I didn't Photoshop it Kiku Feliciano sent it to me on my phone," he said calmly.

Kiku looked at him with disbelief. "You really expect me to believe you?"

"It's the truth Kiku I can even prove it!" Alfred yelled getting up off the floor while taking out his phone. Kiku stood there the glass plate still in his hands as he pretended to dry it off as Alfred did things on his phone. "Look!" he said showing the phone to Kiku. "Click on the message box," he said to him.

Kiku did this and he almost dropped the phone there it was the same exact picture. He put his hand to his mouth. He knew Feliciano and Ludwig were engaged but wasn't Lovino already married _so why was he in a wedding dress as well?_ He gave the phone back to Alfred his face still red but he was now thinking very hard. Then the phone went off. "Yo?" Alfred said. Kiku couldn't hear anything coming from the other side of the phone and Alfred was avoiding eye contact with him. Just then a message box appeared on the screen. Kiku went over to it, it was from Lovino. He clicked on it just as Alfred laughed and said something so stupid he decided to block it out of his mind.

**You fucking little bastard how the hell did you get that picture! You better take it down or I will fucking kill you do you understand me you stupid American!**

That is what it read and Kiku just stared at it while looking back at Alfred who seemed completely frozen with fear now. "Yea talk to you later to bye," he said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Kiku asked looking at him.

"Mattie," there was a pause, "He said that picture wasn't meant to be sent." He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. Kiku put the dish down near the computer; he put a hand on Alfred's shoulder. Then he began to laugh again Kiku stepped back surprised at the sudden action. "Man this is too funny," he said in between laughs.

"Alfred have you seen the message Lovino left you?" Kiku said. He stopped laughing wiping a tear from his eye. He went over to the computer and began to read and burst out even more. "Alfred this isn't funny Lovino-san seems very angry." He said to him.

"I know right," he said continuing to laugh. Then he sighed as he looked at Kiku who seemed more than annoyed now. "Oh come on Kiku, you know it's funny just lighten up about it. Besides what is he going to do?"

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT STUPID AMERICAN!" Lovino yelled as he looked at the picture on the screen.

Antonio walked into the room, "What's wrong Lovi?" he asked as he went near the computer. Lovino jumped up blocking his way.

"N-Nothing just go away," he said his hands on the Spaniard's chest trying to push him out. His face was a bright red.

Antonio laughed lightly, "Okay, Okay," he said. Then he grabbed Lovino's arms and slid them up around his neck as he snaked his around his waist and landing a kiss on the very red Italian. He didn't resist but instead Lovino tried walking away from the computer. In turn, Antonio twirled them while deepening the kiss. He was now near the computer and broke away looking at the screen. Lovino instantly jumped on his back covering his eyes. "Hey Lovi get off I can't see," he said to him.

"Exactly you idiot!" Lovino yelled back. He couldn't let him see that picture, it would absolutely kill him. Somehow Antonio managed to get Lovino off of him and he looked at the screen he saw the picture. Lovino red faced and watery eyed tried to run out when he was pulled back. "Let go off me you tomato bastard!" He yelled. He tried to get the hand off of his arm but Antonio kept a firm grip. He continued to stare at the screen a little while longer. Then a message popped up from the corner. He opened it.

**You're bro sent it to me so get mad at him. BTW I'm not taking it down. **

That was sent from Alfred. Now Antonio was mad. _How dare he expose his little tomato like this? How dare he make him run of embarrassment. Alfred F. Jones will not live to see another day,_ that Antonio vowed.

* * *

Kiku was now even more frustrated. Did Alfred know what he was doing? He put the dish away and grabbed another one. Then he felt something behind him as two strong arms wrapped around his waist. "Are you mad at me?" Alfred asked softly putting his head nest to Kiku's ear and whispering it softly.

"Get off of me Alfred," Kiku said bluntly.

Alfred let out a sigh. "Oh please don't be mad I hate it when you're mad." He said gently.

"Well then you should think before you act," he said back.

Nothing was said after that as Kiku put the dish away and the American still holding onto his waist. Then suddenly he was spun around. Alfred was looking him in the eyes before capturing his lips. The small Japanese man tried to resist but it was no use. Alfred was pushing Kiku against the sink they were now chest to chest still deep in a kiss. Alfred was exploring every part of his mouth with his tongue until their lungs could take it no longer. They separated still together by a single strand of saliva.

* * *

**SLAM! **Feliciano jumped at the sudden noise almost dropping the food he was setting in front of Ludwig. Ludwig stood to his feet. "Feliciano Varges you are in deep shit!" Lovino yelled as he entered the house stomping mad. Feliciano coward behind Ludwig as soon as he heard his older brother getting closer with each step.

"Lovi por favor calmase," he could hear Antonio say to him in a low soft tone. Then his brother rounded the corner straight into the kitchen. "Lovi por favor," Antonio pleaded with him he looked a little sick but was right behind the angry Italian.

"Shut up!" he yelled to him not looking at him but instead at his younger brother who coward behind the tall blond German. "Feliciano Vargas come here right now," he said as he stopped in the middle of the kitchen and pointing to the spot on the ground with his finger. Feliciano didn't move an inch. "Fine if that's how you want it," Lovino said as he came closer to his younger brother.

Feliciano yelped running away on the other side of the table and Lovino followed after him but they stayed near the table circling it. Feliciano tried to run while Lovino tried to chase him but with no progress. Ludwig stood there watching the two Italian's who played a game of "chase". He looked back at Antonio who held his stomach but had a smile on his face. _He must have been in the car with Lovino_ he concluded. He sighed moving away from both Italian's and going over to Antonio. "Do you know vhat is going on?" he asked the sick looking Spaniard.

Antonio only smiled, "Si, it was about the picture," he said to him.

Ludwig looked at him confused. "Vhat picture?" he asked him.

Antonio stood up straight taking out his phone and pressing the app for Facebook. The two Italian's now running around the house in the game of "chase". Antonio handed the phone over to Ludwig who took it and began to blush looking at the picture. Then a sudden question popped in his head as he looked at it. Alfred had been the one to post it. "How did he get zhe picture?" he asked Antonio.

Antonio shrugged but his expression changed. As Ludwig looked at the picture some more he saw how many likes were on it and looking at the comments only made it worse. The worse being from Francis. He handed the phone back to Antonio. "He's not getting away with this," Antonio said taking it back.

"Agreed," said Ludwig. Just as the two Italian's passed them Ludwig grabbed each both by the collar.

"Hey put me down you potato bastard!" yelled Lovino but Ludwig only walked to the living room setting each brother on two separate couches. Feliciano still shook with fear from his older brother's anger. "Why the hell did you send that picture you idiot!" yelled Lovino.

"It w-was an accident I-I promise," Feliciano replied. Ludwig sighed.

"Look we need some way to get Alfred back," Ludwig said to the both of them. The two Italian's and Spaniard just stared at him.

"Yea? So what's your idea potato bastard?" he said harshly. Ludwig looked at Antonio two devilish grins flashed on their faces at the same time.

* * *

Alfred sneezed as, "Bless you," said Arthur over the phone.

"Thanks'," he said, "Anyways so did you get the same thing?" he asked.

Author nodded, "I think you putting on Facebook could have been the worst thing in your entire life." He snickered.

"Maybe," Alfred laughed, "But you have to admit they did look good," he said to him. Author only took another sip of his tea. "Besides it's not like their plotting revenge against me or something," he said to him.

"Knowing Lovino I wouldn't doubt it," Arthur said.

* * *

**May 29**

Alfred sat in his basement polishing his shotgun when a knock came from upstairs. "Alfred a package arrived for you," Kiku said. Alfred put his gun down as he ran upstairs and opened the door seeing Kiku holding a box.

"Thanks' babe," he said landing a kiss on his forehead and taking the box. He went downstairs not bothering to close the door and set it on the table. He took out his pocket knife, _that's strange I don't think I ordered anything_, he thought to himself as he slit open the box. From on top of the stairs Kiku watched eagerly wondering what in the world Alfred ordered now. He opened to see a note on top of something white and opened it as something fell to the floor.

Kiku watched as Alfred picked it up and looked at it and read the rest of the letter. There seemed to be a delayed reaction as it finally processed and then the American fell back dropping the picture and piece of paper. He seemed to shake as he looked back at the box. "Alfred-san?" he said. He only stayed on the floor shaking. Kiku went down going near the box and picking up the picture and the note. Alfred jumped up trying to get the picture but Kiku only put a hand up blocking the American. The picture was of Alfred…in a dress, clearly Photoshoped, but with great skill. Kiku slightly blushed while trying to hold in a laugh and then looked at the letter. As he read it he couldn't hold it any longer he let out a laugh and then looked inside the box. Alfred's face was red with embarrassment as Kiku took out the floral dress. Then looked back at him, "This is karma," he said as he handed the dress too Alfred and kissed him on the nose leaving the American to cry of embarrassment.

**Dear Alfred,**

** Ciao! We love the little stunt you pulled so here's some payback. The picture you will find in here is just a sample of the tons we have. If you do not comply we will send this picture to everyone we know and post it on every social network you are connected too. For Feliciano's wedding we would like you to be the flower girl. The dress in the box is what you will wear remember if you don't comply the picture will go viral.**

** Con amore,**

** The Italian twin's Ciao!**

**P.S. Can't wait to see you at the wedding!**

"Those villain's," Alfred said looking at the dress with shame. "Why the hero?"

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed. **

**Por favor Calmase- Please calm down**

**Con amore- with love**

**P.S. I'm thinking of doing a new story but I'm using human names again what name should I give to H.R.E? P.M. me of leave a review on what you think the name should be, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys sorry I havn't been updating. You see I hurt my ankle while I was training and yea...sorry. **

**Well hope you enjoy this chapter FACE is included in this so if you like that here you go. **

**Jouir de~**

* * *

**May 27**

Arthur hung up the phone and rubbed his temples, that stupid git was getting himself into trouble again. Just then as he was going through the mental hate for his "son" he heard the door open. "Arthur I'm home," he could hear Francis say as the door opened. He sat in the living room on the old style chair waiting to see Francis walk in like usual. Sure enough the long blonde came in walking through the entrance to the living room with a smile on his face as soon as he saw Arthur. "Hello," he said with his thick French accent and walked over to Arthur who smiled back. He leaned down and kissed him gently on the top of the head.

"How was work today?" Arthur asked softly loosening Francis tie on his shirt.

Francis sighed he did have a rough day at work but seeing Arthur smile was all he needed to forget about it. "It was fine," he said smiling again and running his finger through Arthur's hair. "How was your day?" he said before going to hang up his coat and tie.

"Okay, Alfred is probably going to get his bloody ass in trouble with Lovino though," he replied back. Francis let out a light laugh. "I swear if that git does anything stupid I'm not going to help him," he said taking the last sip of his tea as Francis went over to go pick it up.

"Well what less should we expect from him?" Francis said half-joking. "Have you heard anything from Matthew?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen right across the living room.

"Yes, he called right before his brother wanting me to check up on him. Apparently he has the same problem about worrying about his sibling." Arthur laughed lightly. He got off the chair and walked into the kitchen where Francis already began to cook dinner. He leaned against the door way crossing his arms over his chest and closed his eyes hearing his husbands every move.

"Maybe you should go rest and I'll call you when dinner is ready," Francis said. Arthur knew if he declined it would only make his husband worry so he did as he suggested and walked over to the green couch and flopped onto it. He didn't realize that worrying about Alfred and Matthew could take so much out of him. Maybe he was just getting old. He smiled closing his green eyes gently and resting his head on the pillow falling asleep within a couple of seconds.

* * *

**May 30**

Arthur was up eating breakfast with Francis today was both of their days off in a long time and they were planning to go on a date today. Just as Francis began washing dishes the front door bell rang. "Coming," said Arthur walking over to the door. Although he was sure he said it loud enough for the other person to hear the doorbell kept ringing. "I said I was bloody coming!" he said a bit harshly finally reaching the door to see Alfred and Kiku. Alfred wore a blue t shirt and some jeans but his face was gloomy. He looked like he was about to cry. Kiku only looked up worryingly at Arthur, which was quite unusual since he almost never showed emotion. It must be bad. "What in bloody hell happened to you?" Arthur said his voice slipping out into a worrying croak. Francis poked his head out of the kitchen. He looked up at Kiku, "What happened?"

"Yesterday he received the package and has not stop being like this," he said calmly to him. "He hasn't even eaten the McDonalds I got him yesterday."

Arthur realized this was bad he moved out of the way letting in the gloomy and depressed Alfred and Kiku. "Is everything alright?" Francis came in wiping his hand on a towel and throwing it over his shoulder. His blond hair was in a pig tail and he wore a white shirt with some long striped pajama pants. Arthur bit his bottom lip closing his door and walked over to the couch along with Francis where Alfred sat. "Is everything okay Alfred?" Francis asked worryingly.

"Dad it's horrible…just read this," he said handing him the piece of paper. Francis opened the piece of paper and showed it to Arthur as they both read it. Arthur put a hand over his mouth and bit his bottom lip again. He wanted to laugh so badly seeing the Photoshoped picture. Francis too wanted to laugh and only looked down and away from the couple across form them. They couldn't hold it for very long before they both broke out laughing and Alfred only got red with both embarrassment and anger. "Dad it's not funny what am I going to do?" Alfred asked with a whining tone.

The two other men composed themselves before looking back at their son. Arthur had to wipe a tear from his eye. "Well I guess you're just going to have to wear it," he said to him with a semi mocking tone. Francis handed back the picture and piece of paper. "What did I tell you? I warned you about this didn't I?" Arthur said with a more scolding tone.

"I know but what am I supposed to do? I can't wear this!" he said suddenly picking up the dress from the box and Kiku face palmed. The other two began to laugh again. "You guys!" he yelled back. They both looked at him he was dead serious ant the two only looked at one another.

"I don't know what to tell you," spoke Francis first after the long silence. Just then the doorbell rang once more. Arthur got up and went to go answer it. There was Matthew with Gilbert.

"Dad is Alfred here yet he sounded worried over the phone and told me to come to your house," he said rapidly.

"Yes don't worry he's here on the couch, come in." he said as the other couple walked into the living room following him. Francis got off the couch hugging his son and one of his best friends.

"Are you alright?" Matthew asked Alfred.

"He's just worried because the bloody git didn't listen to me," Arthur said.

"Dad I understand no need to fucking call me that," Alfred replied a bit harshly back and raised his voice.

"Hey watch your tone I'm still your father," Arthur spat back. The others watched this and Francis and Matthew swallowed hard. Alfred had picked up on Arthurs stubbornness as a child and that only came back to bite in the ass.

"You know what if you're not going to help me then I'll just leave sorry for fucking bothering you," Alfred said getting up off the couch towering over Arthur.

"Hey I warned you didn't I? I told you that posting that picture was bad news," Arthur said putting a hand on Alfred's chest. Alfred only grabbed his wrist, now Alfred was abnormally strong. He couldn't always control his strength and this was one of those times. He grabbed his wrist and Alfred winced in pain. "Alfred F. Jones!" he muttered through gritted teeth. "Let me go right now," he said to him. Francis put a hand on Alfred.

"Let go of your father," he said. His usual bright blue eyes that sparkled were dark. They were ice cold and were glaring straight at him. "Now," he said more force put into his voice. Arthur didn't want to admit it but it hurt a shit load. He wanted to yell but he only but only bit the inside of his cheek.

Alfred let go and Arthur brought his wrist to his chest. He looked down at his wrist; it was definitely going to bruise. He looked at Alfred before leaving the room and heading into the kitchen and up the stairs. Alfred was shocked to say the least he didn't want to hurt his dad like the last time. He could feel the regret and anger build up in him again. Kiku who was extremely good at reading the atmosphere gently laid a hand on Alfred's shoulder calming him down and motioning him to sit back down.

Gilbert only looked on at the scene and at his best friend. He had never heard Francis used such tone of authority before. He could feel Matthew squeeze his hand gently. He looked down at him and saw him looking down at the floor, it looked as if he was going to cry and that only pissed Gilbert off. He wrapped an arm around him and held him close.

Francis glared at Alfred before leaving the room to go check on Arthur. He was gritting his teeth and his hands were in fists. He had seen this happen once before and like hell he would let it happen again. The vivid memories were always going to be there although the four people loving family wanted to forget about it…it would never go away. He raced up the stairs knowing exactly where Arthur would be. He came to a stop in front of the bedroom door. He gently opened it to see Arthur crying his knees up his chest and his face buried. He held his wrist and the first aid was laid out in front of him. He sighed closing the door behind him and walking over to him. He grabbed the wrap and gently grabbed Arthur's wrist and began to wrap it. Arthur looked up his eyes red and puffy. He saw Francis wrap his wrist and as soon as he was done he lunged forward wrapping his arms around his neck. Francis only hugged back tightly feeling his tears wet his shirt. He ran his hand through his hair, "He didn't mean it," he said softly.

"I know," Arthur replied back through the sobs. He only gripped Francis t shirt tightly.

"He didn't mean it last time either," he said as he leaned his back against the bed. Arthur was in between his legs and Francis only held him kissing him gently on the top of his head.

The loud sobs had become quieter until they became only hiccups. "I know that," he said softly. The memories flooded back.

* * *

Alfred was 17 at the time. Arthur had though he was only going through a rebellious faze. He had become more violent and angrier at the time, Arthur though it was just because of school. It was a late Saturday summer evening, and Alfred had been giving Arthur and Francis attitude all day long. They were sitting down to eat dinner and Alfred came in angry for god knows what reason. Just as Francis set the plate down in front of Alfred Arthur walked in and took a seat across from him. Francis gave Arthur the usual greeting kiss and Alfred snap, "Can you not do that?" he said annoyance in his voice. "It gets annoying," he added.

Matthew sat there shocked looking at his brother. He had never said anything about it before, and then he looked at his fathers. "I beg your pardon?" Arthur said. "I don't know what your problem is but you better get rid of it right this instinct. I'm not going to put up with this kind of attitude any longer." Arthur looked hard at the young blond built jock, who in reality was just his younger step brother.

Their parent's at the time were always working, that's why Arthur became a father figure to Alfred and why he called him dad. Alfred was just two years younger than him but they met while Alfred was only five. Arthur didn't start dating Francis until middle school that's when Matthew and Alfred basically became like brothers. Matthew was Francis younger biological brother but like them their parents always worked as well. In a weird way they made a second family together and has stayed that way until that day where it almost completely shattered.

Alfred stood up shaking the table, "I'm outta here," he said as he began to leave.

"And just in bloody hell do you think you're going?" Arthur shouted back getting up from the table and following him to the front door. Alfred completely ignored him grabbing his brown leather jacket from the coat rack and slipping it on. "Hey I'm talking to you," Arthur said putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling him back.

Alfred was turned around to look back at Arthur and Arthur's heart was speeding up. The blue eyes of his were very cold very distant. They looked back at him anger and a shade of darkness covered his powerful gaze. He grabbed his wrist and bent it backward. Arthur winced in pain but wasn't going to let him win, and that's when he slapped him. It all happened so quickly after that. Alfred had grabbed Arthur just as Francis came running in, he grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the floor. He threw him and he hit the wall landing on the floor with a loud thud. Alfred turned to leave, Arthur got up shaking, "You git where do you think you're going?" he said as blood ran down his face from his forehead. Alfred turned around as Arthur stood up grabbing onto the wall and then looked straight at him. Alfred walked over and swung a punch Arthur dodged it landing a roundhouse in his kidney area. Alfred winced but grabbed his leg and began pulling it. Arthur posted one hand on the ground and sweeping his other foot on the ground and sweeping him. Alfred landed on the floor but quickly got out of the hold climbing on top of Arthur and began to punch him. Francis just watched not knowing what to do but he could see Arthur hurt and in pain. He charged in trying to get Alfred off of him, but grabbing him in a choke hold and pulling him back. Alfred moved backward making Francis hit the wall hard, but he didn't let go.

Matthew who also watched ran over to Arthur who was bleeding on the floor. "Get a hold of yourself Alfred!" yelled Francis. "You just beat the living shit out your own brother!" He yelled not letting his grip go. Soon Alfred calmed down looking at Arthur barely sitting up with the support of Matthew. He could feel the tears come to his face, he could feel the regret, and sorrow build up all into one. Francis loosened his grip and Alfred dashed out of the house tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Arthur could still see Alfred's crying regretful face but that day was one he couldn't forget. It had sent chills and terrified him to his core. He really did love his brother/son but that day would always be there and that grab was all it took to bring back those painful memories.

* * *

After a couple of moments Alfred and Matthew moved to the kitchen to talk for a moment and Alfred felt bad for doing what he did but you can't change the past. Matthew made some tea knowing his dad would want some. Gilbert and Kiku sat silently watching them at the kitchen table. "Maybe I should just go," Alfred said as he helped Matthew.

"That'll only make things worse," he replied. "Just apologize and move on," Matthew had said. "It's easier said than done but that's the only thing you can do at this point." Just then Francis came down the stairs rubbing the back of his head. He changed his hair was brushed and he wore some jeans with a long sleeve white shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and he had on some sneakers.

"He's right," he said stopping at the end of the stairs and looking at Alfred. "He forgives you knowing you didn't mean to, but it's better if you go and apologize yourself."

After Alfred apologized to Arthur and he got him into a choke hold almost making him pass out they all collected into the kitchen. "What are we going to do about this though?" said Matthew looking up at his dads.

"A hero should never be seen in something like that," Alfred said looking at the dress. Alfred visibly shivered at the thought of wearing it in public.

"Why doesn't Matthew wear it?" Gilbert said half-joking only receiving very deep glares from everyone else. "Joking," he said putting his hands up in defense.

"That's not a bad idea," said Kiku suddenly. Now he was receiving the glares but didn't recognize them. "Since they look so alike and Matthew is very good at hiding himself he could pose as Alfred."

The group became quiet pondering at the theory. "No way is Matthew doing that," Francis spoke up. "I will not allow it," Francis said in an overprotective type of way.

The group was now back at square one. Alfred was really determined not to where the dress that made him so…unheroic. Arthur sighed he couldn't believe he was about to say this he rubbed the back of his head drinking the tea Matthew had given him. He really hated seeing his son in such a way. He hated to have other people threating him in the first place, but he brought it upon himself. He put his white teacup with a design of blue birds across it down. He looked at the rest of the group that was deep in thought. "I'll wear the bloody dress," he said.

Francis stopped his train of thought completely derailing. The rest of the group looked as well. "But you owe me one you git," he added as Alfred jumped up hugging him with joy.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Well again I really do hope you enjoyed, although it did turn out a bit more violent than intended. Also just want to warn from here on out there will be major time skipping. So watch out for that anyways review if you like review if you don't. Either way I'll be happy:) **


	6. Trouble on the date? Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's a new chapter hope you like:)!**

**I don't own Hetalia;(**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Trouble on the date?**

**June 3**

Yao ran down the street he knew he was late and the meeting took longer than he expected. He huffed and puffed all the way down dodging and weaving through people as he finally came to his destination. It was just a plain diner but Yao let out a smile. He was about to walk in when another man bumped into him. "Yíhàn aru," he said suddenly. He felt something slip out of his pocket; he looked at the ground and saw the back of a photo. It was the picture Ivan had given him. He picked it up looking at the man with black straight short hair and soft brown eyes. He was very white but had a scar across his right cheek.

"Sorry 'bout that mam," he said to him. The man also seemed to have picked something off the ground and walked off.

He was about to correct him but the man already left and if he kept Ivan waiting any longer he would be in trouble. Yao smiled and walked inside the diner slipping the picture back into his pocket. He looked around to see a waving hand he smiled and made his way to the red booth where Ivan sat. It was where they usually sat it was in the corner and a wall was to each side. It was more of a private area for the both of them. "Hello Ivan aru," said Yao as he slid into the booth. Ivan wore his usual base overcoat and gray scarf that wrapped around his neck. It was fall so it was okay for him to wear it and not look so…awkward.

"Hello Yao-Yao," Ivan said with a childlike smile. A waitress who seemed to be in her early thirties came up to the booth and laid two menus out in front of them.

She had black hair and a very bright shade of pink lipstick that clashed with her white skin. She had brown eyes and wore a blue diner's outfit with a white waist apron. She popped her gum loudly, "What would you like to drink?" She said with an annoying high-pitched voice.

"Tea please aru," Yao said.

"Nothing, thank you." Ivan replied to the lady.

"Be right back," she said as she left the two alone.

"You're a bit late today was everything okay?" Ivan said looking at Yao who was already scanning over the menu lazily since he's seen it over a thousand times already. He probably knew it by heart too.

"Yes I'm fine the meeting just ran longer than I thought aru," he said. Ivan only nodded not needing to look over the menu but took out his usual bottle of vodka he carried with him. That was also another reason why they had this spot so no one could see him drink his devilish delight; after all it was a family friendly diner. "How has work been for you aru?" he asked Ivan.

"Good, it seems better than usual at least." He said with a small smile. The waitress came back with Yao's tea and took down their orders. Ivan also noticed a man who sat right behind Yao, although it did bother him just a bit since there were so many more opened booths he could have picked. He glared a moment and he saw the man shiver, he got up and moved a booth down. Ivan only smiled as Yao looked at him confused.

* * *

He found the target in the picture. A tall man with platinum blond hair and violet eyes, he just had to get some information and then he could corner his target. He slipped the picture back into his leather jacket and sat back in the booth. He could still hear their conversation which was good. He learned they would meet up again in two days at a fancy restaurant known as The Golden Goose. He wrote this down on a little note pad, this should give him plenty of time to plan his attack.

* * *

**June 5**

Yao sat on his front porch waiting nervously for Ivan. He knew they have been on dates before but he always got nervous before he arrived. Soon the black sleek car pulling up and out walked Ivan with his usual bright smile, he wore a nice buttoned up shirt that was red and some black pants with some very nice shoes. Surprisingly he wasn't wearing his scarf, "Hello, are you ready?" he spoke walking up to the front porch. He stopped on the first step of the porch. The distance was short but this way they were the same height. For a moment Ivan looked over Yao he loved to see him. He wore a nice long sleeved buttoned up shirt as well. With some regular slacks and nice shoes his long black hair was in a pigtail and slightly went over his shoulder. Even in the darkness outside Ivan could see Yao's beautiful complexion and white ivory skin. Yao nodded with a slight blush and Ivan wrapped his arms around his waist bringing him in close and giving him a kiss. Yao only responded by wrapping his arms around his neck and soon they walked hand in hand to the car.

* * *

He was able to get into the Golden Goose easily posing as a couple of workers along with some of his crew. Now all it was just a waiting game. Soon he would have his prize.

* * *

They walked into the restaurant and Yao eyes lit up. It really was a beautiful restaurant. It had a giant blue and white water fountain in the middle. The walls were all a light blue with chandeliers hanging gently down from the roof. Yao took in the beautiful scene as they were walked to a separate room the curtain was a light blue with sparkles but it was hard to see through. Yao sat down at one end of the table that had a candle in the middle and the light blue table cloth underneath it. In the middle just underneath the candle was a basket of bread. "This is amazing aru," Yao said smiling.

Ivan could feel his heart race, "I'm glad you like it," he said softly. He reached his hand over the table and grabbed a hold of his. The menus on the table were then flipped open although neither of them removed their hands and instead intertwined their fingers together. A waiter came back and took down their orders and took back the menus. "You know we should do this more often," Ivan said.

Yao let out a slight laugh, "I think that's sounds good aru," Yao replied back. Just then another waiter entered the room.

"Excuse me are you a Mr. Ivan?" the blond waiter said.

Ivan turned, "Yes why do you ask" he replied back with his childlike face.

"You have a phone call in the office for you, from a Mr. Putin," he said.

Ivan only sighed looking apologetically to Yao. "Go take it, it must be important aru." He said gently smiling back. Ivan smiled back getting up and following the young blond. Yao sat there patently just as his phone rang. He took it out and looked down it was a message from Feliciano. He frowned what could this possibly be about. He didn't want it to be like last time with that very disturbing picture of him and his brother. He shuddered at the thought. Just then rolled in a cart and a man pushing it. Yao looked at the man just as he lifted up white cover that draped over the sides of the cart and two men with guns came out. They both pointed the guns straight at Yao.

"Put the phone down," said one of the men. Yao who was shocked at first put the phone down calmly and looked straight at the table. The two men went behind him pointing the gun at his head. The man who was pushing the cart he soon realized who it was. He recognized the scar on the cheek from the other day at the diner. It was the man he had ran into.

"Hello there I think we bumped into one another the other day. My names Harold nice to meet you," He said with a sadistic smile. Yao only kept his face straight not saying a thing. The man sat on the table, "Who would have thought right?" he said laughing. "On any level if you're little boyfriend doesn't give us what we want…well he's not the only thing that will die tonight." Yao eyes widened, these men were planning to hurt Ivan?

"Just what do you want aru?" Yao asked.

Harold laughed, "Nothing much just some money that's all. But if he doesn't…" he made his forefinger into a fake gun, "Pow," he said pointing it straight at Yao's head. "Don't worry though we'll make sure he dies too so you won't have to be the only one." He got off the table and sat in the seat Ivan was sitting in grabbing a bread form the basket and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Don't you dare touch him aru," Yao said gripping his pant leg. He clenched his teeth and put his head down. Harold only let out a laugh.

"Or else what?" he said smiling and looking straight at Yao. Yao smiled.

* * *

Ivan followed the blond into an office. What the hell could his boss want? He told him he had plans. He picked up the phone and then all of a sudden felt something else against his head. He listened on the phone no one was on the other line and he gently set it down. The blond only smiled. "If you want to see your little Asian girlfriend again I suggest you cooperate."

Ivan eyed the man as three more man appeared. "Here's the thing," said another man. Ivan turned to see a tall man who was about a foot shorter than he was looking up at him. He had reddish hair with soft blue eyes and had on a crooked smile. He didn't have a gun but the blond and the two other men did. "You give us the amount of money we want and we let you and your little girlfriend go." He said smiling.

Ivan only raised an eyebrow, "You want to hurt my Yao-Yao?" he asked with his signature childlike smile.

The man raised an eyebrow as well but then let out a laugh. "You mean your girlfriend then yes we do. Only if you cooperate we won't lay a single finer on her. Although that also depends if she behaves." He said to him.

* * *

Yao only sat there for a moment the next thing Harold saw was both gunmen were out. With one swift move Yao had kicked the chair up grabbing it and swigging it to knock both gunmen out. He then turned toward the man who had his mouth opened and a piece of bread fell out. He quickly stood up facing him. Yao kicked him aiming for his head but he blocked it grabbing his leg and pushing it away. Yao regained his balance as the man suddenly took out a gun from his pant pocket. He stopped Yao in his tracks and pointed the gun at his head. "Get up you two," he growled as the men got up dazed. They quickly grabbed the guns and just as another real waiter came to check what all the commotion was all about there was a gun shot. Outside screaming could be heard as more people who posed as waiters took out guns and began shooting in the air telling them to calm down. "You certainly cause a lot of trouble don't you?" Harold said with a shit eating grin. Yao didn't look at him. _Ivan…_ _Qǐng fàngxīn_, he thought as the barrel of the gun was pressed to his head.

* * *

Ivan looked at all the man, "What exactly would you like?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"All we want is some money that's all. Now if you just do as we say we can be done and over with it." Just then they heard shooting outside and all the men jumped except for Ivan. He was used to hearing gunshots so they no longer scared him. "Hey you go check what the hell is happening." The man said pointing to a man who walked out of the room. Then the man turned back to him, "I guess your little girlfriend didn't behave after all," he let out a laugh.

* * *

"You little bitch," Harold said. "You two go control the outside situation and get the guy to give us the money as quickly as possible." As soon as he barked the orders the two were gone. Harold took the gun and hit Yao across the face and he fell to the floor but Yao only looked up at the man who leaned over him and hit him once more with the bottom of the gun. Yao began to bleed from his mouth. He now sat on him, pointing the gun to his head. He was breathing heavily but was smiling. "You know your real pretty but a little too flat chested for my liking, and why are you wearing men's clothing?" Harold began to unbutton the shirt only to see ivory skin exposed underneath. He pursed his lips, "So you're a guy huh? What a shame you would have made a sexy woman." He laughed again. "Guess you had me fooled."

* * *

Inside the office Ivan looked at the blond man who held out a piece of paper, more like a check paper. He wanted him to sign it. Just as he was about to sign it someone walked in. "She's gone," the man said. Ivan stopped the pen just as it touched the paper.

The blond man laughed, "Guess your little girlfriend didn't behave herself."

Ivan's hair covered his eyes and he stood up straight. "Is that true?" he said with his thick Russian accent.

The man at the door only smiled, "Yup now just sign the paper and you can go," he said smiling.

_Yao…is gone_. Ivan could feel the anger build up inside of him. _How could have I been so careless_? He looked up at the men who all held their guns straight at him. _Because of me…Yao's gone_. He only smiled the crooked smile of a child and it sent shiver up all the men's back. _Oni budut platit' vse._ He began to move with incredible speed.

* * *

Harold held the gun to his head. Just then some more screams and gunshots came from outside and he looked up outside the curtain. _What the hell,_ he thought. He looked out to see a man running in, it was one of the pretend waiters. "Sir the man…he…he's crazy," he said breathlessly.

"What the hell do you mean didn't I tell you to tell him that his little bitch over here was dead?" he said looking at him angrily.

Yao eyes widened. "You told him I was dead?" he almost whispered.

Harold only looked down at him, "Yea." Yao leaned his head back onto the floor. He let out a slight giggle that turned into laughter. "What the hell's so funny?" he said irritated.

"Nothing, just Ivan is **very** protective." He said smiling. Just then the man who stood holding the curtain was suddenly pulled back and through the curtain Harold could see a tall figure holding the man by his neck then almost as if it looked effortlessly threw him across the restaurant. Harold could feel his body go cold. The curtain moved and Yao looked up to see Ivan's violet eyes full of anger and sadness.

Ivan removed the curtain to see Yao still alive. Although he was happy for that, he was still pissed. A man he didn't know was on top of his Yao with a gun to his head. Yao was also bleeding from the mouth and his shirt was opened. Ivan moved closer, "Come closer and I'll shoot," Harold yelled desperately. Ivan only smiled looking up at the man; the stare was one from an evil smile to a serious evil. He looked at him and Harold suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe. He dropped the gun next to Yao and got off of him scooting back and hitting the table. "Yao, nǐ hái hǎo ma?" Ivan said to him although it sounded weird with a Russian accent. Yao only nodded his head getting up. "Good, now if you excuse me for a bit," he walked over to Harold grabbing him and then dragging him out of the room. Yao actually felt sorry for him for a moment before getting up and dusting himself off.

Yao could hear Ivan bang the man's head against a table then against a wall. He could hear a smashing of dishes, tables and chairs. He only sighed and slightly laughed picking up his phone once more. He knew the cops were already coming seeing as Ivan probably already took out all the other gunmen. He picked it up once more to read the text message Feliciano had sent him.

**Ciao Yao I wondering if you could help me find a reception hall? Per favore text me if you can grazie!:)**

Yao sighed he knew a lot of good halls just then a hand went onto his shoulder and he jumped. He turned to see Ivan and he smiled suddenly he was taken into a bear hug. "I'm glad you're okay." He could hear him say. Yao who was a bit surprised hugged back and left a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for worrying," he said as Ivan pulled away and he ran his hand gently through his hair. "By the way Feliciano asked if I could help him find a party hall, what do you think."

"For the wedding?" Ivan asked. Yao nodded. "Sure," he said simply.

Yao smiled, "That can wait until tomorrow, until then…." He pulled on Ivan collar bringing him down and kissed him on his lips. "Let's go home." He said smiling.

* * *

**Yíhàn- Sorry**

**Qǐng fàngxīn_- _Please be safe**

**Oni budut platit' vse_-_ They will (They'll) all pay**

**Nǐ hái hǎo ma?- Are you okay?**

**Okay hope you all like leave a review if you do or if you don't either way I'll be happy!:)**


	7. Sibling Trouble Chapter 7

**Hey you guys here's another chapter. **

**A couple things you should know, this chapter includes Bell- Belgium and Tim- Netherland. I looked up Netherland and his name and I got Tim but if you know any better ones pm me please I really don't like the name. I kept it sibling love but you can take it as BelgiumxNetherland or just brother sister love. **

**Well hope you like I do not own Hetalia:(**

**Genieten~**

* * *

**June 7**

Yao led Feliciano into the next dance hall, "This one is owned by an acquaintance of mine." Yao said opening the door to the fancy ball room. Inside it traces of Dutch architecture, which to Feliciano was very entrancing. "Tim? Are you here?" Yao called out. Suddenly from what appeared to be an office popped out another man. He had brownish spikey hair and brown eyes that looked over in their direction.

Suddenly a small friendly smile came over his face, "Hello Yao, how can I help you?" he said in a professional voice. He wore a brown t-shirt and some jeans with a belt with horizontal stripes of red, white, and blue.

"My friend here is getting married and we were looking for a hall," he said to him.

The man looked at Feliciano for a moment then nodded, "Congratulations," he said simply before turning slightly gesturing to the hall. "This hall has a great deal of Dutch architecture in it, which also is greatly influenced in my home country. I find it a very romantic style and perfectly suited for a wedding." He continued on giving them a small tour of the place. It had a grand ballroom that could fit well over 200 people. The small office was actually where the DJ was supposed to be at.

A girl poked her head out and watched the three men walking along as she heard Tim talk. She had short blond hair and a green ribbon. She peered out of the office above the dance floor where the men currently stood talking. She listened in closely. "Actually do you know of a priest?" she could hear the man with short copper hair say who had a particular curl. He sounded Italian and she continued to listen.

"I know of several, but if you don't mind me asking what kind of wedding is it going to be?" she could hear her brother ask.

The copper haired Italian looked down slightly but she couldn't see his expression. The other shorter man who she recognized as Yao sighed slightly. "He's getting married to his husband," he said bluntly. She watched her brother whose expression did not change from the normal almost emotionless stare.

"Well in that case my sister could perform it, if that's all right?" he said. Suddenly her eyes went wide, he spotted her and smiled. "There she is now, Bell why don't you come down and talk with them." It sounded more like a demand than a question. She smiled and walked down the stairs toward the group of men who waited below looking at her. As she stood next to her brother he smiled putting an arm around her. "This is my little sister Bell she's performed many ceremonies including heterosexual as well."

"Hello it's nice to meet you," Bell said politely. Taking closer look to the Italian man she began to frown, "Lovino?" she said.

Feliciano turned his head slightly. "That's my Fratello; I'm Feliciano his younger brother." He said beaming at her.

Her gaze lit up, "Really, he should have told you about me I was his priest after all," she said beaming.

Feliciano looked at her with shock, "You were the one who did their ceremony?" he asked.

She only nodded, "I found it strange though he didn't want anyone else there beside Antonio, himself, and I. Although I can see you want the exact opposite I'm guessing?"

Feliciano only nodded his head. "I want a big wedding!" he said smiling.

Bell only laughed, "I see, well If it's okay with you I can perform the service." Feliciano only nodded and with that they continued on with the business with Feliciano booking the date with them. Soon the Chinese and Italian men left leaving both siblings alone again. "Well that certainly was a surprise didn't you think he looks a lot like Lovino?" she asked her brother who was currently working on the mix Feliciano wanted.

"Hmm, yea I thought so too." Bell only rolled her eyes.

"You're still mad at him aren't you?" she said to him. Tim tensed up, and his lower jaw clenched. "You know I was okay with it, there's no need to hold a grudge," she said leaning against the door to the DJ's room.

He breathed out heavily. "You expect me to forgive him just like that? He not only dumped you but left you for another guy." He said bluntly. Bell bit her bottom lip.

"It sounds bad, but there's no point on holding onto the past," she said as she left her brother in the room to work.

* * *

**June 9**

Bell was sitting at the table taking a seat of coffee Lovino across form her. "So how's it going with Antonio?" she asked.

"Good," he said taking a sip of his own coffee.

"I saw your brother the other day," she giggled as he almost seem to choke on his coffee.

"M-My brother?" he asked. She only nodded, "What the hell did he want form you?" he said looking at her his eyebrows creased in a confused look. The coffee shop was bustling with noise behind them as they sat in the orange and brown booth next to the window. Outside the hot summer hair blew a cool breeze sending the leaves on a tree to rustle.

"He wants me to perform the marriage union," she said smiling. This sent him going back into his seat and looked out the window. "I also told him I performed yours and he seemed surprised."

She looked at him as he scoffed, "Yea I did it without telling anyone. Could you believe how much shit he gave me after that. He went a whole month without talking to me until I finally said I was sorry." She let out a laugh.

"That's what you get for being so secretive. You should have just told him."

He raised an eyebrow, "Knowing that idiot he probably would be crying at the dam thing anyways." He let out a slight laugh himself thinking of his brother crying at his wedding. She only smiled taking a sip of the coffee. "Is he still mad at him?" she suddenly heard. She looked up to see Lovino looking straight at her. She slightly gulped down the remaining coffee in her mouth.

She only nodded her head, "We talked about it slightly right after your brother and Yao left. He still pretty upset." Lovino let out a grunt. She only smiled, "I told him there's no reason to hold onto the past."

He only looked down at his coffee, "I know, but I…guess I could kind of side with him on that." She stared at him confused. "I mean if someone did that to Feliciano I would straight up kill the bitch."

She only sighed, "What happened between me and Antonio was a long time ago and there's no need to be mad over it now. I'm actually really happy he found someone to love I'm also happy the person he loves, loves him back." He only looked at her and showed a smile that was only seen very rarely.

Unknown to the two across the street stood three people with sunglasses on and their backs to the café. "Hey Antonio what do you think there talking about?" asked Gilbert.

"I don't know mon ami but Lovino is smiling," said Francis.

"What!" Antonio said turning around to catch Lovino smiling. "Oh my little tomato looks so cute smiling!" he said.

"Turn around idiot do you want him to know were here!" said Gilbert turning him around. A couple people passed the odd trio just staring into the book store window.

"By the way isn't Bell your ex?" asked Francis.

Antonio only nodded, "Si, so I didn't think he was going to have coffee with her." He said to them.

"Sounds like bad news if you ask me," said Gilbert.

Francis only slapped him on the back of his head, "Don't worry poor Antonio about such things!" he said to him.

Gilbert only rubbed the back of his head murmuring something that sounded like stupid Frenchy. He turned his head back to the window of the book store.

"Oi amigos you don't think it's anything bad do you?" Antonio asked with a nervous smile.

"Of course not mon cher," Francis said.

"I doubt it," said Gilbert.

"Me too," said another lighter voice.

"Me three," said another deeper voice.

They all stood there for a moment when suddenly the three men tensed up. Antonio glanced over to his left to see Lovino looking up at him his face a serious and deadly one. Gilbert looked from his right to see Lovino then to his left to see Bell. Francis also saw Bell and his eyes went wide with shock. Bell only smiled and waved at each of them. They suddenly heard what sounded it a choking/crying out for help type of voice coming from a certain Spanish friend of theirs. They turned around to see Lovino have Antonio in a choke hold. "Lovi…I…c-can't breathe," he said a care-free smile on his face still. _How the hell can he still smile?_ Thought Gilbert watching one of his best friends being choked to death.

"Um…Lovino were in public," reminded Bell. Lovino looked up from the choking Spaniard around the area to see people staring and he released him but continued to glare at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said looking hard at him. Antonio only gasped for air and smiled again at him.

"Is it against the law now to want to buy a book?" spoke up Gilbert.

"No, but it is to stalk people," Lovino shot back.

"Mon cher we weren't stalking you…we simply happened to be here as well," said Francis.

"Yea standing in one spot the entire time real coincidence." Snorted Lovino and then looked back at Antonio who only kept on smiling. "You have a lot of explaining to do when we get home," he said to Antonio before turning to Bell. "Want to go?" he asked her politely. She only nodded as they began to walk off.

"It was nice knowing you my friend," said Gilbert laying a hand on top of his shoulder.

Antonio only laughed, "He's so cute when he's angry," he said simply. Gilbert and Francis face palmed.

* * *

Feliciano lay back down on the bed closing his eyes slightly then he felt a heavy body over him. He let out a giggle, "I'm sorry did I wake you?" Feliciano asked. He opened one of his brown eyes and looked over at Ludwig who smiled at him. Ludwig leaned down and kissed him gently on the top of his head.

"How did the meeting with Yao go?" he asked him.

"Good, I got us a hall and a priest!" said Feliciano excitedly.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow and smiled again wrapping his arms around his waist and landing a kiss on his lips. Feliciano wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled.

* * *

Bell returned home closing the door behind her and entered the kitchen setting the groceries down on the table. "Broer?" Bell called out into the house. Suddenly Tim poked his head into the kitchen. Bell smiled at him. "I'm home," she said smiling.

Tim walked in and began to help prepare dinner along with his younger sister. "Where did you go?" he asked as he took out some cambert form the refridgerator. Then he grabbed a knife cutting it into eight even wedges.

"I had some coffee with Lovino," she said as she heated up some sunflower oil in a pan and set on the stove.

Tim raised an eyebrow, "With Lovino? Why would you do that?" he asked seasoning the cambert with salt, pepper, oregano, and flour.

"We just ran into each other at the market and decided to have a cup of coffee thats all," she said to him. She set out three bowls, one with seasoned flour, another with beaten eggs and another with bread crumbs. They both began to dip each wedge into the flour then into the egg and then into the bread crumbs.

"What did you guys talk about?" he asked her.

She stopped turning to him as she put some of the cheese slices into the hot oil. "Why must you know?" she asked. "It's not like it was anything bad," she continued as she watched the cheese fry.

Tim celnched his jaw grabbing two wine glasses and a full bottle of red wine. "I just want to know that's all," he said to her pouring in the wine.

She sighed, "If you must know we talked about his brother, and then we talked a bit more about other stuff just catching up." He finshed pouring the red wine and handed her a cup. "We ended up seeing Francis, Gilbert and Antonio spying on us." She said then she heard a sudden crash. She turned to see the glass that was in his hand on the floor in shards. She looked at his hand that was completly covered in red wine. He was also bleeding. She gasped quickly grabbing a towel and wiping his hand and running his hand under some water. "Must you really get worked up about it?" she said bitterly. "You could have really hurt yourself!" she said now glaring at him.

This took him by surprise. "Het spijt me," he said to her. His face looked down onto the floor where the red wine was now seeping into. She sighed knowing he was only going to speak Dutch, he did it whenever he felt sorry or worried.

She sighed and looked up at him putting a gentle hand on his face. "It's okay just be careful I'll worry if you get hurt," she said smiling up at him.

He pulled her in for a hug, "Dank u," he said to her.

She smiled holding him back, "Ik hou van je," she said to him putting her face into his chest.

"Ik hou ook van je," he said back. He stared back at the stove for a moment, "De kaas wordt brandende," he said to her.

She gasped letting go and went to go check on the cheese as Tim just stood there and laughed.

* * *

**Broer- Brother**

**Het spijt me- I'm sorry**

**Dank u- Thank you**

**Ik hou van je- I love you**

**Ik hou ook van je- I love you too**

**De kaas wordt brandende- Thee cheese is burning**

**Okay hope you all enjoyed please review if you like or if you didn't doesn't matter I'll be happy either way!:)**


	8. Punishment Chapter 8

**Okay hi:) Well some things to know before you read this chapter.**

**Mei- Taiwan, Leon- Hong Kong, Young Soo- South Korea, Kasem-Thailand, Lien- Vietnam.**

**Warning: Very bad scene in this including music, stripping, and well you get the point.**

**I don't own Hetalia:( Nor the song Take it off. Or Kesha. **

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

**Punishment**

**June 15**

Mei served a couple their order and smiled at them. She left the table and went back to the counter where her adoptive brother Young Soo stood behind the counter talking to a customer before they left. His curl bobbing up and down as he talked happily to a new customer and handing them their take out order in a bag. Mei smiled going to the back kitchen and seeing her other adoptive brother Leon cooking orders that were placed. She grabbed two more plates and headed over to table two and handed them their plates. As she looked around the restaurant her and her brothers owned she smiled. She looked at the clock as it struck three. _Still the rest of the day to go but it was worth it_, she thought.

"Mei you have a phone call!" she could hear Leon say. She walked over behind the kitchen taking the phone up.

"Hello this is Kung Fu Takeout your talking to Mei how may I help you?" she said politely into the phone.

"Hello Mei its Feliciano," she could hear him say.

"Oh hello Feliciano congratulations on your recent engagement," she said happily into the phone.

"Thank you," he said back. "I was actually wondering if I could ask you a favor."

"Of course anything."

"Ve~, well I was wondering if you could cater the event…" he seemed to mumble something into the phone.

Mei giggled knowing already what he wanted to ask, "Of course I could do it by your menu if you like." She said.

Suddenly she could hear Feliciano sigh on the other end and let out a slight laugh, "Grazie Mei could we set up some sort of meeting?" he asked.

"Of course." She said. She hung up with Feliciano a little while later seeing her other brother Kasem and her sister Lien walking in the back door of the kitchen. Lien smiled at her as she put on an apron over her clothing. "Ready for the next shift?" she said playfully to her younger Vietnamese adoptive sister. She only nodded her head with her long ponytail braided in the back and walked out walking some new customers to their table. She noted that if she was going to cater the wedding she would need to call Yao to inform him of this. "Speak of the devil," she said seeing Yao enter through the back door.

Yao only looked up at his younger sister. "Is something wrong aru?" he said to her. She only shook her head and he became confused. Yao looked around the kitchen seeing Leon and Kasem and he waved hello.

"Feliciano called asking if we could cater his wedding of course by his menu," she said smiling to him.

He only sighed and smiled, "Business has been good aru," he said calmly. Mei only nodded in agreement. "Did you set up a meeting with him already?"

She nodded once more, "Next week on June 20," she said. He only nodded his head in approval before putting on an apron and began to cook. She smiled to herself walking outside the hot kitchen and taking two more orders.

* * *

**June 9**

Lovino sat at the table tapping his finger on the table. He made sure everything in place making sure the radio was right next to the counter and the only chair in the kitchen was the one across from him. He was waiting for Antonio to come home and explain why the hell he was stalking him. Underneath the table in his left hand was a piece of rope and a sly smile came across his face as he heard the front door open.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was usually oblivious to what was going on around him. He got out of his car and closed it jingling the car keys in his hand as he walked up to the front door humming a Spanish song. He came up to the door and opened it walking in and setting his keys on the coffee table as he whistled and walked past the kitchen going up the stairs.

Romano watched as Antonio walked right past the kitchen and he leaned his elbow on the table resting his head lightly against it. He mentally began counting down, three…two…one. Suddenly he could hear the pace of walking up the stairs stop and then quickly coming closer. Antonio smiled at him standing at the door way of the kitchen. "Sit," he said before the Spaniard could say a word. Antonio happily did as he was told taking a seat across form him. He was completely oblivious that it was the only chair in the kitchen. "Now then," Lovino began, "Tell me what the hell you were doing stalking me."

Antonio only gave him an oblivious stare, "I was just there with Francis and Gilbert buying a book," he said smiling again.

Lovino huffed he knew he would have to do this. He got up hiding the rope behind his back and walked over to Antonio who just watched him. Then Antonio gulped down hard seeing what he was wearing. Lovino wore mid-thigh high heeled boots with lacing reaching up all the way up there. Underneath he could see some fish net leggings and he wore only a long big floppy shirt. Actually the shirt was one of Antonio's pajamas shirts, his favorite one to be exact. Lovino placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. Then the kiss became more heated. Lovino slipped his tongue in Antonio's mouth all the mean while he was oblivious as Lovino wrapped the rope around him. Lovino pulled away leaving Antonio leaning in only a string of saliva attaching their lips. Lovino shook his head, "You should trust me more," he began. Just as the Spaniard realized he was tied up.

"Hey Lovi why am I tied up?" he said with a nervous chuckle.

Lovino smiled placing a gentle finger on his mouth then tracing it down his shirt over the rope and right above his groan. Antonio let out a deep throated moan as Lovino rubbed his groan and then captured his lips. Lovino broke the kiss once again moving away from Antonio who had a very big bulge in his pants already. "Watch as your punishment," he said with a shit eating grin. He walked over to the radio his heels making a clacking sound as he walked over the tile. He turned on a song by Kesha, more specifically the song, Take it off. He walked in front of Antonio and tuned around letting the beat play.

_There's a place downtown, where all freaks come around_. He began by unzipping his left boot going down with the music and sticking his ass up in the air then kicked it off to the side. _There's a hole in the wall it's a dirty free for all_. He began to unlace his other boot repeating the same gesture then kicking it off to the side. "Lovi…" Antonio wined biting his lip but enjoying every moment savoring it. The beat began to play and he turned around his eyes full of lust and walked over to him. He placed a leg up right next to him up on the chair and placed a gentle finger on his lip and shook his head. _When the dark of the night comes around._ He slowly began to take off one of the fish net leggings sliding it off slowly. _That's the time, that the animal comes alive._ He slid it off his leg pointing his toes. _Looking for something wild_. He put it gently around Antonio's neck and put down his foot and picked up his other leg on the other side of him. _And now we lookin' like pimps in my gold Trans-Am_. He slowly began to take off the other legging. He watched as Antonio eyes followed every one of his movement and he smiled inwardly_. Got a water bottle full of whiskey in hand bag._ He slipped off the piece of clothing with his foot pointing again of course and placed it around his neck. _Got my drunk text on I'll regret it in the morn'._ He put his leg down and leaned in closer to him letting his lips linger over Antonio's for a moment. _But tonight I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a._ He pulled away just Antonio leaned in. He walked away just a couple of inches and reached underneath the long oversized T-shirt. The first verse began over again. _There's a place down town where the freaks all come around._ He slowly started to slide off his underwear and Antonio jolted forward his mouth opened. Lovino only inwardly laughed seeing Antonio suffer. _It's a hole in the wall it's a dirty free for all._ He swung the underwear in the air for only a moment before it went flying to a random corner in the kitchen. Then he proceeded and walked up to Antonio and sat on his lap giving him a very pleasing smile. Antonio only watched him as he wanted to lean in and just take him but Lovino stopped him with his finger to his mouth. _And they turn me on_. He began to slide his finger down to the bottom of his shirt lifting up the hem. _When they take it off._ He lifted it higher. _When they take it off_. He was now exposing his own length and Antonio gulped down hungrily. _Everybody take it off_. Before he knew it the shirt had ripped off Lovino and now he was fully nude. _There's a place I know if you're looking for a show_. Lovino only laughed looking at the helpless Antonio squirm in the rope. He got off of him and proceeded to his knees.

* * *

Unknowing to either of them a car had pulled up to their house. From the car came out Feliciano, Ludwig, Elizabeta, and Lili. The music blasted from the kitchen and Feliciano gave a weir look over to Ludwig. He only shrugged and the group walked up onto the house.

* * *

_Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor_. Lovino unbuttoned his pants and took the zipper into his mouth. _And they turn me on_. He began to pull down with his teeth making Antonio moan out loudly. _When they take it off._ Lovino pulled on the pants making them slide down slightly. _When they take it off_. Lovino traced his fingers over the hem of Antonio's underwear. _Everybody take it off_.

* * *

The group reached the doorway and Feliciano just entered as he usually does followed by everybody else. He walked into the kitchen and froze. Ludwig who was slightly confused at the action followed behind him and peeked in his cheeks going red. On the floor sat Lovino naked items of clothing around Antonio's neck and in some corners of the kitchen. Antonio was tied up to a chair with his pants pulled down slightly and his underwear in Lovino's mouth. "Sorry for disturbing you." He said pulling away the very red faced Italian.

Lovino would have never noticed them if Ludwig had never said that he quickly turned around just to see his brother being dragged away. After them came in Elizabeta and Lili who covered her eyes and she covered her own nose. She walked away with a very red face on. The beat was playing and he quickly got up turning off the music. He gulped down hard and Antonio was now red in the face with embarrassment. Lovino stood there a moment completely nude in the middle of his kitchen and thought_, how the hell do I explain this to Feli?_

* * *

After Lovino picked up the mess and let Antonio go letting him run up to the room. He changed into some clothes and after calming down a very disturbed Feliciano they all sat down. "What the hell did you come here for?" he said to his brother.

Feliciano was slightly a bit disturbed by the scene in the kitchen but decided to pay no attention to it. "We came to talk about the wedding."

"What about it?" he said to him.

"Well Elizabeta and Lili also wanted to help so we came here to come and get you….but you were busy." Feliciano could feel his cheeks heat up.

Lovino rubbed the back of his neck feeling his face turning red as well and looked away. "Yea well you should have called first…anyways yea let's go," he said to him.

Feliciano stared up at him confused. "O-Okay," he said surprised by his fratello's sudden eagerness to get going. They all shuffled out of the door and Feliciano wondered why Lovino was such in a rush to get out.

Lovino looked back nervously at the house as they drove off and relaxed once it was out of sight. He looked over to Elizabeta who currently had a piece of tissue paper stuck up her nose and he wondered why she had it placed there.

* * *

Antonio came down ready to repay Lovino for his fantastic services. Although when he looked around he was surprised to see that he was nowhere to be found. He found on a note on the kitchen table, _Hey left with Feli see you later tonight._ It read. Antonio only smiled, _so I have until tonight…hmmm…what should I do? _ He walked out of the kitchen leaving the note on the table and walked back up to his bedroom.

* * *

**Okay wow hope you liked .**

**I know it was a bit much I'm not good at writing scenes such as the one above. Please review if you liked it or if you didn't either way i'll be happy:) **


	9. DJ and Photagrapher Chapter 9

**Hey you guys what's up? Here's a new chapter for you one quick thing for Turkey I put his name as Sadik I don't know if you seen it as something else or if it's misspelled but tell me if it kay'? Thanks!**

**I do not own Hetalia:(**

**Tadını çıkarmak~**

* * *

**DJ and Photographer**

**June 20**

Mei took the list from Feliciano and scanned it over along with Yao. "Looks good by what I can see," said Mei happily looking at Feliciano who was accompanied by Lovino. He smiled and thanked her. They talked quantity and money and soon the meeting was over. Feliciano gave a glance over to Lovino who only sighed. "Yao are you still going out with that Ivan boxing guy?" he suddenly asked.

Yao felt his cheeks heat up, "Yes, why aru?" he asked cautiously.

"Well we wondering if you call him up and tell him to contact us. We want him to be a bodyguard at the wedding. Don't worry we have two other people who could help along with him." He said.

Yao only nodded and said he would do it. With that the Italian twins left and Yao sat at the table. "What's wrong Gēgē?" she asked him. He looked up and sighed.

"Do you think I should ask Ivan…I mean I don't know if he even wants to go to the wedding?" Mei looked at him confused.

"Well why wouldn't he want to go?"

"Most likely my exes are going to be there, you know Arthur." He said lowly.

She only sighed, "Well you don't have a choice you have to go you're catering. Besides think of it this way if he's a body guard he can keep an eye on you." She said happily at her thinking.

She saw his face light up and he smiled at her, "You're right aru," he said getting up and walking back into the kitchen to grab the phone and call Ivan.

"Of course I am," she whispered to herself. Just then she felt a pair of arms go around her shoulders hugging her. "Young Soo get back to work," she said to him.

"Aww I can't even say tell my baby sister what a good job she's doing?" he said playfully.

"Now or no dinner," she said to him.

He got off quickly returning to the cashier. She only chuckled to herself, "Always right," she said again.

* * *

**July 4**

Everyone was having a good time at Alfred's birthday bash. Gilbert was obviously the DJ. Arthur only sighed and laughed looking at Alfred he was already 21 and it made him feel old. "Hey mon amour why the long face?" said Francis handing him the drink. Arthur only took it and thanked him looking back at the dance floor and seeing Alfred do the cupid shuffle while holding Kiku's hand who had a very bright face.

"Nothing just thinking about how old I'm becoming," he said to him.

Francis let out a chuckle and scooted closer to him wrapping his arm around his waist. He put his mouth next to his ear, "You still beautiful no matter how old you are," he whispered. That sent Arthur's face into a deep shade of crimson and he pushed away the chuckling France.

Matthew was next to Gilbert near the turn tables watching him do his thing. He always loved seeing Gilbert work, especially at the night club he works at. It was just something about him doing that, which was a turn on to Matthew. Of course Matthew could never say anything like that to him.

Gilbert looked back laughing and then wrapping an arm around Matthew's waist and giving him a kiss. Matthew laughed with a drink in hand and set it on the table next to him. He let out a giggle as Gilbert began to nibble on his ear. "You sound so cute when you giggle," he whispered into his ear. Matthew could feel his face heat up but he already had one to many drinks to care. He let out another giggle as Gilbert pulled him closer until they were hip and hip and he was nibbling on his ear.

"Uh hem," said a voice tapping on Gilberts shoulder. He turned around seeing not only Francis, but Arthur and Alfred all standing there giving him the ugliest look. "Really mon ami why?" Francis asked pulling on his ear.

"Yea not in front of me dude," Alfred piped up looking at Matthew and saw a slight blush on his face as he began to throw a giggling fit. Alfred looked at Arthur weird and Arthur walked past him and grabbed his cup putting it up to his mouth.

"Matthew Williams you've been drinking haven't you?" Arthur said scowling.

"No," Matthew said trying to keep a straight face. But it failed seeing not only his glasses were half off but he also went into another fit of giggles. Alfred rolled his eyes dragging Matthew off the stage by his ear.

Feliciano only let out a laugh seeing the scene unfold. "They really are a funny family," Feliciano said. Ludwig only smiled holding Feliciano by the waist. "Hey have you asked him yet?" he said looking up at Ludwig.

"Hmm?" he looked at him confused.

Feliciano gave him a look and moved away slightly and his hands on his hips "Have you asked Gilbert to be your best man," he said to him.

"Oh…" he said rubbing the back of his head.

Feliciano only glared at him then smiled he moved closer to him putting a hand on his shoulder, "While you add it, ask him to be the DJ too," he said smiling. Then he walked off going to go say hi to Kiku.

Ludwig sighed and walked over toward his brother. "Hey bruder," he said standing next to him.

"What's up," he said putting his hand in the air, then fist pumped.

"I need to ask you two things," Ludwig continued.

Gilbert put down the headphones over his head but didn't look up, "What's that?" he said taking another sip of his drink.

"Can you be the DJ? Tim is already making the mix but ve vere vondering if you could vork the turn tables?" he said to him. Gilbert only smiled glancing up at him. "The next thing," he breathed in deeply and put a hand on his shoulder, "Bruder werden Sie der beste Mann sein?" he asked him.

Gilbert eyes widened then he smiled, "The awesome me be your best man? You got it bro!" he said to him. He grabbed the mike, "Hey you guys my brother just asked me to be his best man at his wedding!" he shouted. A loud cheer from the crowd came and Ludwig face palmed.

Feliciano also cheered returning to the conversation with Kiku. "Ve~ what do you think?" he asked him.

"I would be honored to be your photographer," Kiku said gladly. Feliciano clasped his hands in joy.

"Grazie mille!" he said to him and hugged him.

"Whoa, hands off," he could hear someone say. He felt himself being pulled off by Alfred.

Feliciano chuckled, "Mi dispache Alfred," he said smiling to him. Feliciano said good bye to Kiku and returned to Ludwig who stood there looking at his beer. "Ve? Why such the long face?" he said playfully resting a hand on his cheek.

"That was very embarrassing," Ludwig replied.

Feliciano laughed wrapping and arm around his and kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

**July 18**

Kiku was going to meet with Feliciano about the pictures and how he wanted it. He was sitting at the café taking sips of his tea. Just then Feliciano walked in and spotted him. He wore a blue shirt and some blue jeans and his regular curl sticking out. "Ciao Kiku," he said as he sat across from him.

"Kon'nichiwa," he said to back as a waitress came by taking an order and then left. "How has your day been?" he asked him.

"Cosi cosi," he replied, "Ludwig has another business trip in August." He said making a pouting face and Kiku let out a laugh.

"Well you two certainly have gotten a lot done." He said to him and Feliciano smiled. Just then the waitress brang the coffee setting it down in front of Feliciano and blushed walking off.

"Yes I guess you could say that," he took a sip of his coffee almost burning his tongue and Kiku let out another laugh.

"Kiku is that you?" said a voice. Both men turned to see a tall man with tanned skin. He had brown eyes and short brown hair. He was very built and tall. He wore a green hoodie with some plain jeans and some boots. "It's me Sadiq," he said smiling.

Kiku could feel his face go red, "Oh hello Sadiq," he said to him. "It's nice to see you."

He only let out a laugh then looked at Feliciano, "Hey there Feli!" he said to him.

"Ciao Sadik, it's been a while," he said to him. He only nodded in agreement. "Would you like to join us?" offered Feliciano. Kiku only looked down as his tea.

"No thanks, I have to go train. It was nice seeing you and congratulations on your engagement" He said to him.

"Train?" Feliciano said tilting his head to the side.

He let out a laugh, "I'm a MMA fighter," he said to him.

Feliciano smiled at him, "In that case you want to be a body guard at my wedding? I can pay you," he said to him.

"Ah…sure," he said to him smiling.

"Grazie," they exchanged phone numbers and soon Sadiq was gone. Feliciano looked back at Kiku who seemed to almost look like Lovi when he blushed. "What's wrong Kiku you look red," he said to him.

"Ah nothing," he said to him averting his eyes back down. Suddenly Feliciano remembered, Sadiq was Kiku's ex.

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so rude just now. I completely forgot he was your ex," he said to him.

Kiku raised his hands up, "D-Don't worry about it. It's all in the past now." He said smiling. Feliciano took the answer and they continued on with their conversation.

* * *

Sadiq arrived back the shop and opened the door. "Muhammad are you here?" he called out.

"Right here and you're late," Muhammad said stepping out from behind the counter.

"Ah, sorry about that," Sadiq said rubbing the back of his head.

Muhammad rolled his eyes, "Here next shift is yours and what took so long?" he threw him a shirt. Muhammad turned around looking back at the glass cases full of Jewelry.

"I saw Kiku and Feli at the café down the street," he said. Muhammad froze and gulped down. "Remember how Feli is getting married well he offred me to be his body guard at his wedding," he said He moved behind the counter to the curtain moving it away and Muhammad followed him. In the back was like a living space. There was a bed off to the side with a small table and some chairs. Across form there was a small TV. Next to the TV was another door which led to a bathroom.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Yes of course. I mean Feli was a childhood friend of mine why would I say no?" he asked confused. He turned to see Muhammad leaning against the doorframe his arms crossed over his chest. Muhammad shrugged moving away and turned lifting the curtain.

"Get ready," is all he said before disappearing underneath the curtain.

Heracles walked into the Egyptian Jewelry Store. He had a bag of food and saw Muhammad talking to some customers. He waved a lazy hand and Muhammad smiled back. He walked to hear the shower running. He lay down on bed and decided it was a good night to take a nap. Just then he heard a meow. He looked back and saw his cat PonPon, she was meowing up at him. He smiled picking up the pure white cat and petted her gently. Just then the bathroom door opened and he looked up seeing Sadiq. They glared at each other for a moment, and then Muhammad came in breaking it up as usual. "Hurry up you two," he said walking across the room and out through another door.

"What's his problem?" said Sadiq underneath his breathe before going outside to start his shift.

* * *

**August 15**

Feliciano woke up to an empty bed. Although it was already 12 in the afternoon he still felt like sleeping. He got up lazily and put on his slippers and headed for the bathroom. He took a quick shower and headed down stairs changed in some jeans and a white regular shirt. Then there was a knock on the door. "Coming," he said opening the door.

"Jó napot ," said Elizabeta walking in past him. He looked at her confused as she held a notebook in her hand. "Did Ludwig leave today?" she asked looking around surprised not to see the blond German anywhere.

"Yea," said Feliciano.

She turned around suddenly scaring Feliciano. "Well then we should start," she squealed.

"Start what?" he asked.

"Planning the bachelorette party of course!' she yelled. He looked at her confused, "Don't worry Lili and I got it covered." She said. "Speaking of her she's supposed to meet me here. Well anyways come on she'll be here right now." She said dragging him off to the kitchen.

A little later Lili came apologizing saying Vash had some troubles with someone. They all sat in the kitchen and Elizabeta had a pen and paper out. "Okay so we know we need a place to go. Do we know any places?" asked Feliciano.

The girls looked between each other their cheeks growing red. "Well first off Matthew, Lovino, and Arthur are also coming along." Feliciano thought about this but then agreed. "We were thinking about the strip club down on the rainbow strip." She blurted out.

"The gay one?" he said surprised. They both nodded their heads.

* * *

**Gēgē- Brother**

**Mon amour- My love**

**Mon ami- My friend**

**Werden Sie der beste Mann sein?- Will you be my best man?**

**Kon'nichiwa- Good Afternoon**

**Cosi Cosi- so so**

**Jó napot- Good Afternoon**

**Yay gay strip club! Okay no, um, hope you guys liked. From now on I'm going to be skipping in periods of weeks like two or three. I might also be going back so if you're confused just look a the date:)**

**Review if you like of if you don't either way I'll be happy:)**


	10. Puffin Pictures Chapter 10

**Hey you guys here's another chapter. Warning the first part is very...descriptive. I thought that I was straying away from Gerita so I wrote them the little fluff/smut scene down below. **

**I do not own Hetalia:( of Puffins. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Puffin Pictures**

**August 26**

Ludwig got home at five in the morning saying goodbye and paying the taxi man. He walked up the familiar steps to his house it was quiet outside with the few sounds of dogs barking off in the distance. His own dogs were asleep peacefully in the backyard. He took out his keys the inside of the house completely pitch black. He put the key in and let himself inside. He took in the scent of the familiar home and inhaled deeply. Luckily he had been able to sleep on the long plane trip and the taxi ride, so he wasn't as tired as usual. He took off his coat and hung it up and placed his suitcase on the ground not bothering to turn on the lights. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms go around his waist and he froze. He heard a soft giggle and then he relaxed. "Welcome home," said the soft silky voice.

The arms let go and grabbed a hand and he only followed a smile on his face. In the dim light he could see the small petite body and hear the bare feet walking along the wooden floor. They walked up the stairs the entire time Ludwig was being led. They reached the bedroom and suddenly the copper haired person turned around stopping in front of the bed. He wrapped his arms around him and brang him down for a kiss. Ludwig smiled wrapping his arms around his waist and kissed back. The kisses were soft and gentle at first, "I missed you," said the honey entrancing voice.

"I missed you too," said Ludwig in reply. He leaned in as he now began to lick the lightly tanned lips. The lips parted allowing him to enter and he leaned into him. They fell softly onto the bed he put a leg in between the soft tanned ones. He continued to kiss him reaching gently downward to find a very nice surprise. The only thing this little Italian was wearing was a very big oversized shirt and nothing more. "You missed me that much?" Ludwig said playfully. A soft moan was his reply as his hand crept up the smooth leg. He recaptured his honey flavored lips and climbed more on top of him feeling the small fingers undoing his shirt. He took off the buttoned shirt and separated from the kiss beginning to kiss him gently down the perfectly tanned neck. Soft moans were echoed in the bedroom. He lifted up the shirt exposing the sleek chest underneath as he came down leaving gentle kisses. The small Italian underneath was already panting. Ludwig licked and sucked on the perfectly hardened nipple receiving musical moans. Oh how he was enjoying his welcome home present.

* * *

**September 4**

Feliciano and Kiku were going over some pictures in the back seat as they Ludwig drove the car to a printing shop. "I like this one the best," Feliciano said picking up a picture of Ludwig holding him in his arms. Ludwig was wearing a button up shirt and some black pants he was holding him with a smile and a light blush over his face. Feliciano was looking up their foreheads touching and his eyes closed with a smile on his face. He wore a regular nice shirt with some jeans.

"That one is the best I would say," Kiku agreed with him.

"Ve, with your skills you make it hard to choose," Feliciano said in a whining voice and Ludwig only chuckled while Kiku's face became red. They soon pulled up to the printing shop and they all got off and walked inside. A pale boy with silver hair stood behind a desk and he looked up with his violet eyes and let out a kind smile.

"Welcome to Nordic Print Shop," he began, "How may I help you?"

"Ve?" Italy said as Ludwig went up with Kiku to talk to the boy. Feliciano stared at the strange bird sitting on the counter next to him. He looked at it. It looked back. They stared at each other. Feliciano tilted his lead to left, it did the same thing. He tilted it to the right, again did the same thing. Feliciano got a bit closer and put his finger out. The bird sat absolutely still. *Poke*. Feliciano poked the soft bird in the stomach. The bird suddenly moved biting Feliciano's finger. "Ahh! Ludwig! Ludwig! The strange bird is eating my finger!" he said running around the print shop.

"Mr. Puffin!" shouted the boy. "I'm so sorry about that I should have warned you he hates to be touched." The bird was still holding on tightly to the finger. Feliciano was swinging his arm back and forth trying to get the bird off but it only kept its grip.

"Emil what is going on in there?" said another voice. Suddenly a boy who had blond hair and a little clip came out form a door in the back. He looked at the scene in front of him and sighed. "How many times must I tell you to put away Mr. Puffin," he said getting out from behind the counter and stopping Feliciano in his tracks. Then he grabbed the bird and put him on the counter. He turned back to Feliciano, "I'm sorry sir are you okay?" he said checking his finger. It was bleeding, "Tino!" the boy shouted. Another blond popped his head out from behind the room, "Bring me the first aid kit Mr. Puffin bit someone again."

Ludwig watched as the boy named Tino disappeared behind the doorway again. "I'm really sorry about that," Emil began rubbing the back of his head. Ludwig only went over to go check on Feliciano. He leaned down next to him and he was crying.

Tino came back out with the first aid kit in his hand. He went closer and then stopped, "Ludwig, Feliciano?" he said going closer to the two men.

Feliciano looked up at the person who called his name. "Ve? Tino?" he said.

Tino only smiled, "Wow, this is a bit embarrassing." He said to him.

The blond boy with the clip turned and looked closer at him, "My god it really is Feliciano," he said.

He turned his head and looked close at the boy, "Lukas?" He turned again Emil. "Emil?" It was quiet in the room for a second as they all stared at each other. Then they all broke out into laughter. "I haven't seen you guys since high school," Feliciano said through the laughter. Suddenly another person popped out he was tall, blond, and had glasses over his blue eyes and he looked confused. Right behind him was another person he had blond spikey hair and wore a cap at a strange angle. He looked at the crowd of laughing people and the two men looked at each other confused.

Tino stopped laughing to turn to the two men. "Berwald, Mathias, do you guys remember Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku form high school?"

"Nope can't say that I do," said Mathias.

"No so'ry," said Berwald.

Tino only shook his head. Emil frowned. Lukas face palmed. After the confusion was settled Feliciano got up after having his finger treated and then they got down to business. They ordered the save the date cards and looked at some designs for the wedding card. Eventually all five people were invited. Just as the trio was about to leave another little boy came out with a sailors outfit. "Mommy I'm hungry," he said pulling on Tino's sleeve.

Tino only had a slight blush come across his face as he looked over at Feliciano. The small child noticed them and hid behind Tino. Tino squatted down, "Don't worry their just some old fiend's of ours," he said smiling. He stood back up at the trio. "You guys this is my son, Peter."

Peter stepped out from behind Tino and went up to the guys. Feliciano squatted down to his height, "Ciao, my names Feliciano," he said happily.

"I'm Peter," he said a bit shyly at first. "That's my mom and that's my dad," he said pointing to Tino then Berwald.

Feliciano let out a laugh, just then a small ding came from the computer. "You're order has been sent through," said Emil. "You're save-the-date wedding cards should be ready to pick up in two weeks."

Peter looked back at him and smiled, "You're getting married?" he said with awe. Feliciano only laughed and nodded. "Mama can I help with the wedding please, please!" he begged.

Tino scowled at him. "Don't say such things," he said to him.

A laugh came from Ludwig, "You know we don't have a ring bearer," he said looking at Peter. Feliciano agreed with him. "If it's alright with you he could become our ring bearer."

Tino bit his lip, "Is it really-" he was stopped when a hand was put on his shoulder.

He turned to see Berwald, "He l've to," he said back.

Peter jumped for joy and went over to hug Feliciano who was still squatting down at his height. Then he pulled back and looked oddly at Feliciano. He brought his hand up and tugged on the little curl. Instantly Feliciano's face went red and put a hand to his mouth. "Ah…Peter could you not pull that?"

Ludwig removed Peters hand and quickly excused themselves from the rest of the people. "There still as weird as ever," Lukas said.

They watched the car drive off and Emil took off his work apron off heading toward the back. He hung it up and just then Aksel popped his head in. "Leon is here for you," he said. Emil smiled and thanked him moving away from there he walked out seeing Leon standing there smiling.

"I want you home before ten," said Lukas as he and Leon headed out the door. Emil only rolled his eyes and they walked hand and hand outside the door.

* * *

"How was work?" Leon said as soon as they were inside the car.

"Good and you?"

"I needed to learn how to prepare some new dishes for a wedding were catering. Burned my hand though," Emil took his hand up and looked at it; it was red and looked almost swollen. They had stopped at a stop light. Emil pressed his lips against it. Leon smiled as Emil pulled his lips away. "It feels better now," Leon said.

Emil smiled leaning over giving him a kiss on the cheek as the light turned green.

* * *

**September 15**

Elizabeta, Lili and Feliciano all sat in the room. Looking at them was Lovino, Arthur, Kiku, and Matthew. They were looking at them with expressions of surprise. "You want us to go there for a bachelorette party?" said Arthur. He looked between the three smiling people trying to decide which one was the crazy one to come up with such a thing.

"Exactly," replied Elizabeta. Bingo.

"Of all places why the hell would you pick that place?" snapped Lovino looking at his brother.

"Think about it, it's his last night before committing to a relationship. Not that's it's bad or anything and were not doing anything bad. We're just going out to have a good time." Elizabeta said again.

"Besides it could be fun," chimed in Lili. Feliciano only looked back at his brother smiling.

"Besides Fratello you don't have a choice you're the maid of honor so you have to go."

Lovino only rolled his eyes being reminded once more the duties of being the maid of honor. "Do you think Ludwig and the others would be okay with this?" spoke up Matthew.

"What they don't know can't hurt them," Elizabeta said.

"I don't know…" said Kiku.

"Oh come on Kiku relax a little, being cooped up with Alfred all the time could really be stressful. Right, Arthur?" Elizabeta only looked at Arthur who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, he certainly can be that bloody git," he replied.

"Besides its just for one night how much trouble could we possibly get into?"

* * *

**Hey in case you didn't know for whatever reason Lukas- Norway, Mathias- Denmark, Emil- Iceland, Tino- Finland, Berwald- Sweden, Leon- Hong Kong and Peter- Sealand**

**Hope you liked review if you did or didn't either way I'll be happy!:)**


	11. Lassy and Lucy Chapter 11

**Hey you guys I noticed I made a mistake in the last chapter I used two different names for Norway, I just changed it to Lukas. Anyways in this chapter Angus-Scotland, Bridget- Ireland. I know if you've read my other story So It Begins I put Ireland as a guy but I decided on a girl for this one. **

**Anyways minor language and I do not own hetalia:(**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Lassy and Lucy**

**October 2**

Toris set up some flowers at the window in his flower shop. He wiped his forehead having set the new fall display. He went behind the counter and logged into his computer. "Toooorrriiissss," said a soft voice coming from behind him. He turned around and smiled lightly. "Like good Morning," said the other person as they planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Good Morning Feliks," Toris said back. Feliks only smiled twirling the chair all the way around and sat on Toris lap. Toris noticed that Feliks was wearing his usual pink dress that reached about mid-thigh and the smaller apron over it. He noticed the shaved legs and the pink open toed heels on his face. Along with the hot pink painted toe nails. Not that he minded of course. Feliks put his face closer and touched their foreheads smiling his usual smile with his light honey eyes sparkling. A piece of his blond hair was in his face and Toris gently brushed it away. "You should get going, Ronda is going to be any minute," Toris reminded.

Feliks sighed dramatically letting Toris get out a slight chuckle. "I'm like right next door, besides she is like always totally late!" he said to Toris. It was true he was right next door, in fact the entire building containing the two shops was connected by a door. Feliks ran a salon and Toris ran a flower shop. Toris only gave him a look and he sighed again. "Fine," he said. He leaned down giving Toris a sweet kiss. He smiled pulling away and saw a very red Toris. "You're like so cute when you like blush," he said pinching a cheek and then hoping off his lap and around the desk. He walked with his heels making a sound on the tile floor and he disappeared behind the door.

Toris rolled his eyes just as a man walked into his store. It was the mail man who left him two cards. One was from Vladimir about his annual Halloween party. The next was a save-the-date card from Feliciano and Ludwig. He smiled down at both cards putting them next to his desk.

In the other shop Feliks was setting up the salon waiting on his employees to get there. One after another they trickled in. A total of five other women they all gathered around the desk as usual waiting for today's instructions. "Okay girly's we have like a totally busy day today. Make sure to like check the calendar to see when like your next appointment is like at. Alright ladies let's work like super hard today!" he said as the girls all left to their stations.

Toris looked at his calendar he had an appointment with Feliciano and Lovino today at one, about the types of flowers he wanted. He got his catalogs and a piece of paper and pen making sure he was ready. He stared at the clock it was nine and on cue an elderly man walked in. "Hello Mr. Smith," he said kindly. The man smiled back and went over to go look at the flowers.

He picked up three Marigolds, one red, orange, and yellow. He walked up to Toris and shakily handed them to him. "That'll be three dollars," Toris said to him as Mr. Smith took out three crumbled up dollars from his pocket and placed it on the counter while Toris readied them. He wrapped all three in a wet paper towel putting foil over it and wrapped in in some plastic tied with a light red ribbon. Mr. Smith thanked him taking the flowers and walked out of the store.

Just then Feliks walked in, 'Was that just Mr. Smith?" he said looking at Toris. Toris smiled over to him and nodded. Feliks walked over to the desk resting his arm on it, and then placed his head gently in his palm. He sighed gently, "I think it's just so totally sweet. He still sends like his wife flowers like every day," he sighed again seeing if Toris had any reaction. He inwardly pouted seeing nothing. "What do you think?" he said looking at Toris.

Toris looked up from wrapping another banquet of flowers, "I think it's sweet of him. I mean his wife died a year ago but you can't stop a man from loving." He said to him.

"Totally true, well like see you later babe got like an appointment," he said walking back to his own store with a smile on.

Xxx

Lovino sighed walking into the flower shop, _why did I have to come? Oh right I'm the maid of fucking honor._ He followed his perky brother inside where they saw a Toris with his short brown hair and brown eyes talking with someone. Feliciano went over to the flowers on display and smiled looking at them. Lovino eyes Toris some more he was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a long black apron that reached his knees. Underneath he also wore plain jeans and some sneakers. "Ve, look fratello aren't they pretty," Feliciano said pointing to some white and pink Aster flowers. Now Lovino knew a thing or two about gardening and did admit that the flowers here were the most beautiful he has ever seen.

"Hello you guys," they could hear Toris say. Feliciano smiled back. "Well if you will follow me we can get the meeting started." They walked behind the desk with some notebooks stacked up neatly. "Do you guys have any idea of what kind of flowers you want?"

"Spring time flowers," Feliciano said smiling.

Toris smiled, "I thought you might say that since the wedding is in May, here are some pictures taken by the banquets I do. If you don't mind me asking what is the theme of your wedding?"

"It is light pink and yellow, spring colors," Feliciano replied.

Toris noted the colors and began showing them some more pictures he thought that would match the color scheme. Soon they decided on a certain bouque for the centerpieces and on another bouque for him to hold.

**October 5**

Ivan punched the bag in front of him, _one, two, one, two_, he chanted in his head. He threw a right hook and then a left uppercut. Then he stepped back doing a roundhouse. A buzzing sound came from behind him. "Good," he could hear Katyusha say. He turned around to see his sister, as well as his manager, throw him a towel. "How's your shoulder?" she asked him also throwing him a water bottle.

He caught both of them before answering; he wiped his face off with the towel. "Good nothing wrong," he replied opening the bottle and finishing it in four big gulps. Then he took off the gloves finding it easier to hold things.

"Remember the doctor said to take it easy, that gash you got from who knows where was really deep," she said to him.

"Yea yea, stop being my mother," he said throwing the towel back.

She only laughed telling him to take a break as she went off to go do something. He sat on a bench touching his shoulder he had some stiches on, 23 to be exact. He got it the night he took out those thugs. He remembered thinking Yao was dead and when he found out he wasn't but found a man on him instead he flipped. He ended up taking the man outside not wanting Yao to see anything as he beat the living crap out of the guy. He was so concentrated on him he didn't see another guy come out from behind him and stab him deeply and pulled down creating a gash. Luckily he was able to hide it from Yao the next couple of minutes until the paramedics saw blood through his shirt. They ended up taking him to the hospital and Yao was only mad at him for not telling him. He chuckled to himself thinking about Yao and his pouting face right after.

"Ivan aru?" he looked up, speak of the devil, it was Yao.

"Over here Yao," he said and then Yao smiled jogging over to him. Ivan only looked at him, he was wearing a light red shirt with some white pants and regular shoes. Yao gave him a kiss on his sweaty cheek. "What's up?" Ivan said wiping his forehead and smiling.

"I need to talk to you," he said to him.

Ivan gave a smile and patted the seat next to him. Yao sat down, "You do know how I'm catering the wedding, right aru?" Ivan only smiled and nodded. Yao looked nervously playing with his thumbs, "Well Feliciano was wondering if you could be a body guard for the wedding?"

Ivan only looked at him, "Okay," he said simply. Yao looked up surprised.

"Just like that aru?" he said to him. Ivan only nodded smiling a childlike smile.

"Does Yao not want me too?" he asked him his tone softer.

"N-no it's nothing like that…I just thought you wouldn't want to go…" he mumbled something off in the end but Ivan managed to pick it up.

He sighed and pulled Yao off the bench and made him stand in front of him. Yao looked at Ivan he had pale skin and was extremely built. His muscles were clearly visible seeing that he didn't have a shirt on and only his shorts. Yao placed a hand on the scar that was on his left shoulder and traced his fingers over it lightly. Ivan only wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him closer in between his legs. He picked up Yao's hand with his and gently kissed it his hand. Yao only watched him and smiled a small smile. "I don't care who's going as long as I'm with you," Ivan said looking up at him, letting go of his hand and bringing it up to his face. Yao scooted closer wrapping his arms around his neck, he leaned down and kissed him. They parted and Ivan looked up at him smiling, "I'll tell Feliciano later," he said to him.

Just then Katyusha came out and saw Yao, "Hello Yao," she said to him smiling. He turned around smiling.

Sadik walked into the gym, his bag over his shoulder. He didn't see much of anyone considering it was still early in the morning but he did spot Ivan, Yao, and Katyusha. "Hello," he said out loud. The trio turned around and waved hello. He went up to the front desk of it signing in a piece of paper, and then Katyusha also appeared behind the counter smiling to him. "Good Morning," he said to her.

"Good Morning Sadik," she replied.

Sadik turned around just to see Yao leaving, "Hey Ivan," he said as Ivan turned around to him. "Wanna spar?"

**October 13**

Gilbert sat next to his brother taking a sip of his beer. "So have you thought about the bachelor party?" he asked Ludwig.

Ludwig only laughed, "No, vhy have one?" He looked at his albino sibling and raised an eyebrow.

Gilbert almost choked on his drink, "Vhy have one?" he repeated. "It's obvious after that night you're not going to be able to do anything else that fun," he said to him. Ludwig only rolled his eyes looking around the bar. They were their favorite bar that night called the Lucky Clover. It was owned by some of Arthur's siblings. "Come on bruder, you have to have one. We can invite Antonio, Francis, Roderich, Vash, hell we can even invite Alfred."

Ludwig rolled his eyes once more taking a sip of his beer. "Vhat do we even do at a party like that?" he said to him.

Gilbert only looked at him and laughed out loud causing everyone else in the bar to look at him. "Vhat you ask, vell we can go to the clubs and party all night long." He said to him. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the idea but shook his head, "Or," said Gilbert leaning in on him making his voice softer, "We could go to the strip clubs if that's better for you?" he said to him. Ludwig only glared at him before pushing him away.

They heard a laugh and they looked up to seeing Angus go their way. "You don't want to throw a bachelor party?" he said to him. His read hair pulled back and a cigarette in his mouth. "That's a dam shame laddy, but you know if you change your mind I may have something to interest you."

"Anything for this party pooper," Gilbert said before Ludwig had a chance to respond.

Angus laughed, "Alright then lads follow me," he said to them. He walked out from behind the bar and Gilbert had to almost drag Ludwig to follow the man. They went through a door that led to some stairs. They walked down the stairs, "Don't go tellin' Bridget I showed you all this she would kill me." They came down to another door and he opened it flipping a switch that lit the entire room. It was a garage almost twice as big as the bar upstairs. Inside it had two busses they were huge and red. "My good lads these babies are named Lassy and Lucy."

Gilbert paused a moment, "That is awesome," he said.

"Wait until you see the inside of one 'em." Angus said with a laugh.

They walked to the one on the right, the name Lassy painted over the glossy red coat in cursive on the side. They stepped inside to see the driver's seat and behind two long leather seats that looked like couches on either side. The windows were completely tinted but they were the kind that you could see outside but if you looked inside it would be like a mirror. There was even a bar at the end of the bus, and a dance floor. Angus pressed a button and the bus seemed to have come alive with lights. The dance floor had lights coming off from it and a tiny disco hanging from the top. They walked past the shining lights and the fully stocked bar up the stairs that were right next to it. Above was a place for people to stand or sit with railing all around. "This is amazing," Gilbert said. Ludwig only agreed with him, clearly impressed.

"It's just something me and the lads worked on. If you want you could host both parties on either bus," Angus had said to them.

"Really?" said Ludwig.

"Yea Lucy over there is the twin of this one. Everything is the exact same right down to the little disco ball."

"How much for a night?" Gilbert asked now talking seriously.

"No charge you're already paying us for hosting the bar at the wedding. This will be like out wedding gift to you all," he said to them smiling. "What do you think?"

Ludwig looked at his brother who only smiled like an idiot to him. "Kesesese, ve'll take that offer," he said to Angus. Ludwig sighed, vhat the hell did he just do?

Later that night Ludwig arrived home to see Elizabeta, Lilli, and Lovino talking with Feliciano. "Hey Feli I need to talk to you," he said to him. Feliciano only looked up from the conversation getting up from the couch and walking over to Ludwig who went inside the kitchen. He closed his eyes leaning against the sink with his back, he could Feliciano wrap his arms around his waist. "I got you a bus to host the bachelorette party on," he said. He opened an eye to see a very happy Feliciano.

"Really?" he said excitedly.

"Ja, but Angus is the one who let us use it. There actually pretty impressive with a bar and a dance floor that light up." He said to him.

Feliciano kissed him quickly on the lips, "I'll go tell them," he said with an excited smile. He let go of Ludwig and went inside the living room. He told them the news and they squealed all except Lovino who only looked at them with annoyance.

Ludwig stood in the hallway listening and smiling. He was glad he could make Feliciano happy. He moved away from the living room going up stairs and to the bedroom.

"This is great now we don't have to worry about getting transportation to the strip club." Elizabeta said.

"It even has a bar," said Feliciano.

"Hey do you think they have stripper poles in there?" said Lili. Everyone paused to think about this for a moment.

"No he didn't anything about that," said Feliciano now wondering.

"It doesn't really matter we're going to a strip club anyways," said Elizabeta.

Lovino only rolled his eyes wondering if the potato bastard was even listening to what they were saying. Ludwig was only upstairs reading a book, in bed.

* * *

**In case you didn't get the description of the busses just think about the ones from Harry Potter only cooler:)**

**Hope you liked please Review if you did or didn't either way I'll be happy!:)**


	12. Halloween Party Part 1 Chapter 12

**Hey you guys here's another chapter hope you guys like. Vladimir- Romania, Aleksander- Bulgaria. My own OC in this as well.**

**No warnings except for Lovinos potty mouth. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Halloween Party! Part 1**

**October 31**

Vladimir walked once more around the yard in the early morning hours making sure everything was ready for this evening's party. He walked outside into the mansions yard; there was Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio setting up the DJ equipment. "Alo," he yelled from across the yard. All three only looked up waving a hello. He moved along seeing other people setting up tables and chairs. He sighed proudly to see everything was going as planned. He saw people setting up pillars connecting light's at the top. In the center was a piece of concrete a perfect rectangle in which he placed there for a 'dance floor'. He walked along the stone path that was laid out in the green grass back inside his house. Inside he saw Aleksander cooking breakfast he turned around with his brown eyes and smiled at him.

He set a cup of coffee on the table in which Vladimir took gladly and began to drink. "Slow down or you'll choke idiot," Aleksander said in a very blunt voice. Vlad only looked at him and smiled showing his K9 teeth that looked creepily like fangs. He only rolled his eyes preparing the breakfast once more. He suddenly felt a pair of hands go around his waist. "Get off," he said bluntly.

"You're so mean," Vlad said in a pouting voice. He could hear Aleks sigh and practically roll his eyes. But he let go taking a seat across on the table and began to eat the breakfast he had made for him.

"Slow down or you'll choke. I swear you're just as bad as a child," Aleks said wiping a piece of bread from his mouth. The ash blond smiled up at him with his pale lips. He only rolled his eyes and began to eat as well. He looked back at his longtime lover now and smiled inwardly. Although he may be a child most of the time, very superstitious, and a bit too hyper at times, he loved it all. It was him that took him out of his boring dull life and into something more.

Just then a knock came from the door, Vlad jumped from the seat and answered the door. Aleks just stared from the kitchen table but he couldn't see who was at the door. All he saw was Vlad smile and take a package into his hands. As soon as he closed the door Vlad almost came running back into the kitchen screaming, "It's here, it's here!"

"Calm down before you fall what did you get?" he asked him.

Vlad only smiled at him before grabbing a knife and slicing open the top. He pulled out an item of clothing then wrapped it around himself. It was a…cape? Aleks only stared confused. "It's my new cape for the vampire costume!" Vlad exclaimed excitedly. He twirled in it the cape was a crimson red on the inside but the outside was a midnight black. It even had a hood in which Vlad played with happily. "Don't you like it? I think it's perfect!" he said jumping up and down in front of Aleks.

Aleks only laughed and nodded along with the happy man. He loved it when Vlad was happy.

* * *

Elizabeta stared at the clock it was already five and she looked back seeing Roderich and smiled at him. "Oh you look so scary!" she said in a playful voice and clapping her hands. She looked over him, he wore a doctor's surgery outfit covered in fake blood. He also held a plastic butcher knife also dipped in fake blood.

He only laughed with her, "You look good yourself," he said looking at her red mini-skirt with the red top. She held a fake trident with a little tail sticking out from her skirt and devil horns on her head. She laughed and went closer to him landing a kiss on his lips. There was a knocking on the door.

"Looks like Vash and Lili are here," she said grabbing his hand as they head for the door. She opened it, "Hello you guys," she said stepping outside the house.

"Hello Elizabeta, Roderich," said Vash in his usual flat tone of voice.

"Hello," said Lili giving a hug to Elizabeta.

"Oh my, you look so cute," said Elizabeta looking at Lili. She wore a white dress that went mid-thigh with white leggings underneath and some flats. She had a halo around her head and some small fake wings sticking out. She blushed lightly.

"Shall we go then?" asked Vash. They all nodded, and headed for the car. Vash's boots making a stick break underneath his foot. He looked down to make sure his boots were fine, after all they were a big part of his costume. He wore a Swedish military outfit and it was of importance to keep everything good. Including the gun, which was fake, strapped on his back. They all got into the car with the girls sitting in the back. Vash was driving and Roderich sat in the passenger seat.

"So have you guys heard about Ludwig's bachelor party, I heard both of you were invited," said Elizabeta. She was leaning in form the side her hand on Roderich's seat. The men in front said nothing. "Do you guys plan on going?" she said with a more hopeful reaction.

"No," they said simultaneously.

"Why not?" spoke up Lili. No answer.

Elizabeta sat back her arms crossed over her chest. "You guys should go, you've known Ludwig for a long time. It would only be right if you went. After all he's getting married and you should be there to celebrate with him." Lili only looked at her with an impressed look. She only smiled hoping the guys would change their mind. "So yes then?" she said.

"Fine," they said simultaneously, both of their eyebrows twitching from annoyance.

Lili and Elizabeta only smiled at each other.

* * *

"Feli hurry up or their going to get here already!" yelled Lovino. He could hear his younger twin brother running down the stairs in his suit and hat. "Finally," he murmured.

"Sorry fratello I couldn't find my hat," he said rubbing the back of his head. Lovino only rolled the back of his head. They both were dressed in suits, Lovino's was red, and Feliciano's was green. They each wore hats and had fake guns, as you can guess there were Mafioso's. Ludwig came in with his police outfit and smiled at Feliciano.

"Vhere's Antonio?" he asked looking at the twins.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Antonio get your ass over here!" he yelled in the house.

Suddenly a man showed up beside him in a soccer uniform, "I'm here Lovi~" he said with a big smile on his face. A honk came from outside and Antonio peeked outside the window, "Oh there here," he said with another smile seeing two cars pull up.

They all went outside as Gilbert came out with a t-shirt that said; 'Awesome looks like this', and then had an arrow pointing toward his face. Matthew came out with a hockey t-shirt and a hockey stick. Kiku also climbed out of the back seat dressed as a ninja. Alfred followed coming out dressed like a cowboy. From the other car Arthur came out with a cloak and what looked like a witch's hat. Francis followed with a chef's hat and an apron that read 'kiss the cook'. All of them met at the center overhearing what Arthur was saying. "I'm surprised they even invited you three this year," he said looking between Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio.

"You're lucky Vlad made it an adult rated party this year too," added Alfred.

"Yea, you dumbasses practically caused a dozen of kids to get therapy for the rest of their lives," said Lovino bitterly.

"Now listen you three I don't want a repeat of last year," Arthur said in a serious tone.

"I agree with Arthur," added Ludwig. "I don't think three grown men, drunk, and jumping out saying peek-a-boo, nude, vas the best idea."

Gilbert sighed, "Your right….it was the greatest!" All three men then began to laugh aloud. Then all three were silenced by a hit to their head form their significant other.

"The point being is that Matthew will be watching Gilbert, Lovino will being watching Antonio and I will be watching Francis." Everyone in the group agreed except for two men out of the three.

"The awesome does not need to be watched," he said proudly. He only received a cold glare from Matthew and he smiled in defeat under the gaze.

"Mon amor I can handle myself," Francis protested. Arthur only rolled his eyes and said no bluntly.

"Okay!" Antonio said wrapping his arms around Lovinos waist smiling. Lovino tried prying him off.

"If that's settled let's get going," Kiku said and all of them left to their cars.

* * *

Peter stayed in his room and Tino sighed. He turned back to Raivis, "Thank you again for babysitting him. He hasn't been the same since last year," he laughed nervously.

"N-no problem," Raivis replied smiling.

"Alright well we'll be going we probably won't be getting back until after midnight so you're welcome to stay the night." He said smiling as he walked outside along with Berwald.

Raivis sighed out loud and knocked on the door, "Can I come in?" he asked. There was no answer so he just went inside and saw Peter lying down on his bed staring at the wall while holding a pillow. He turned to see Raivis and smiled.

"Raivis I didn't know you were here," he said hopping off the bed and hugging the fifteen year old. The twelve year old, who acted like a five year old at times, hugged him tightly from the waist. "Why are you here?" he asked still a big smile on his face.

"U-um, to b-babysit you w-while your p-parents are a-at a p-party," he said nervously. The truth was that Raivis really liked Peter and felt bad about it. Peter was twelve and he was fifteen. Now Peter was holding him by the waist which made him feel uneasy.

"I don't need a babysitter," Peter pouted letting go of Raivis. Raivis sighed relief silently. Peter crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him pouting.

"Then I'll leave," he teased.

"No stay," Peter said grabbing his hand and looked down blushing. "Just don't be my babysitter," he continued.

Raivis only smiled and ruffled his hair, "Okay," he said.

* * *

Gilbert was already getting the party underway with Matthew sitting near him as usual. He was currently playing the song list Vlad had given him. He took another sip of his beer as Matthew came over, still sober. Gilbert wrapped around his waist and bringing him close. They stepped down and sat on a chair that let them be out of sight, with Matthew on his lap. "You're not drunk yet are you?" Gilbert said chuckling.

"No sorry to burst your bubble," Matthew shot back. Gilbert laughed nuzzling his mouth in his neck.

"Gilbert?" he heard a voice say. He turned to see a woman with brown blonde hair and hazel green eyes. She was small had a petite waist and wore a short dress, dressed up as a clearly slutty witch. He raised an eyebrow not recognizing the woman. "Gilbert it's me…Cindy," she said with a small awkward smile.

"Cindy?" he said suddenly. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked as Matthew looked between them an eyebrow raised. _Who in the maple is this?_ He thought to himself. He got off Gilbert watching her as she walked closer.

"I just moved back, recently divorced," she added. "Just a quick question is Ludwig here?" she asked him.

"Um," he looked nervously at the crowd and spotted him sitting with Feliciano. "Yea he's over there," he pointed in the opposite direction.

"Okay thanks see you later," she said walking past him and Matthew.

Matthew went closer to him, "Who is she?" he asked his tone like a growl. Gilbert laughed nervously.

Feliciano was happily drinking along with Ludwig. "Ve, this is so fun," he said over the music to Ludwig who had a hand around his waist. Ludwig only smiled back to him and gave him a kiss on top of his head.

* * *

"Hey Feli!" Feliciano looked up to see Lovino, "Come help me find Antonio I have no idea where he is!"

"I'll be back," he said to Ludwig before landing a kiss on Ludwig's lips.

No later that he left Ludwig was caught off guard by his brother, who was acting strangely. "Hey bruder you're not going to believe who I just saw," he said to him. Ludwig raised an eyebrow in question. "I just saw Cindy, and she's looking for you," he said nervously looking at the crowd in front of him his eyes scanning. He looked back at Ludwig who had a very shocked expression.

"Vhy is she looking for me?" he asked. He stood up along with Gilbert moving away from the table.

"I don't know but we have to-" he was cut off.

"Ludwig?" they heard a female voice say.

They both turned around to see Cindy smiling at both of them. _Shit,_ they thought at the same time.

* * *

**Oh no is Cindy a threat? Sorry I had tox)**

**Hope you guys liked it review if you did or didn't either way I'll be happy:) **


	13. Halloween Party part 2 Chapter 13

**Hey you guys sorry it's been so long.**

**Here's another chapter hope you like it just one more part the three part Halloween party then we move on:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Halloween Party! Part 2**

**October 31**

"H-Hey there Cindy!" chuckled Gilbert nervously. "I found him was about to go and see you," he said one arm around Ludwig, another rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh," she said with a small giggle.

"Vell go to go, DJ got to DJ." He said quickly leaving the scene.

Only Cindy and Ludwig were left there. "Hey Cindy," Ludwig said looking from side to side. Luckily no one he knew was in sight.

"Hey there Ludy," she said smiling going a bit closer to him. "How've you been?"

"Good, what about you?"

"Recently divorced," she said raising her left hand.

"Oh, congratulations…" Ludwig replied nervously.

She laughed, "Yea I guess you could say that, it was a relief to get away from that asshole anyways." She stayed quiet averting her eyes to the dance floor. "You want to dance?" she said biting her bottom lip and giving him a 'look'.

"N-no thanks, I can't dance," he said stepping back from the woman. The truth was that he learned to dance thanks to Feliciano, but he wasn't going to tell her that. The last thing he needed was to bring up the past.

She only pouted then laughed, "I guess I should have remembered when we we're dating you always sucked at dancing." And there it goes she brang up the past, he mentally sighed. She stuck out her tongue playfully.

From further away Vlad was talking with an old friend when he spotted Ludwig, and what looked like…Cindy? His eyes went wide when he saw Feliciano walking their way. _Shit_, he thought. He excused himself from the conversation and quickly walked over to where the two stood. "Hey," he said cutting into the clearly awkward conversation.

"Hey Vlad!" Cindy exclaimed excitedly, well at least she faked it pretty well.

"Hey," he said giving her a quick hug then turned to Ludwig. "Ludwig, Feli is looking for you he's over there by the bar," he said quickly. Ludwig only grunted thanking him silently then walked away from the conversation. He turned back to Cindy who was scowling watching Ludwig walking off.

"So he still talk's to him?" she said without looking at Vlad. He looked at her confused. "He still talks to Feli?" she said to him.

He perked up, "Of course," he said smiling.

She only turned away from the direction Ludwig had walked off to and looked at Vlad. "Well can you tell me something?" she said fluttering her eyes like she was cute. He only nodded. "Is Ludwig taken?" she said smiling.

"Actually he's engaged," Vlad replied without really thinking. "He's getting married in May."

"Really now…" she said biting her lip.

Aleks popped up from nowhere and looked in between the two. "Hello I'm Cindy," Cindy said extending her hand.

"Hello," Aleks said shaking it then looking at Vlad confused who seemed to be playing with his fangs. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Cindy, "I'm his boyfriend and you are?"

"I'm just a friend from high school," she said smiling back.

He only nodded, "Well she must be a lucky girl," she said looking back at Vlad who was suddenly blushing and looking up from Aleks to Cindy.

"Well actually you see it's-" he was cut off by a loud ringing.

She took out her phone, "Oh I'm sorry I have to take this," she said walking away from the group.

"Who was that?" he asked looking at Vlad.

He only sighed going over to a table subconsciously grabbing Aleks hand and sitting down. "Remember when Ludwig and Cindy were dating?" he asked him. Aleks only made a face, and Vlad face palmed. "That's right you didn't come until sophomore year.

* * *

Xxx Flashback

Vlad stood at his locker Feliciano was to his left and to his right was Lovino. "Hey there vampire freak," Lovino said to him opening up his locker.

"Hey tomato freak," he replied. They both stood quiet before breaking out into laughter. Vlad wasn't a really good friend of Lovino's but they got each other's humor which made them friends. They talked a little while longer before he had to go.

"Hey Feli are you going to soccer practice?" Lovino said to his brother who stood at his locker.

He looked up with a sad smile, "No, I have math tutoring," he said sighing.

Lovino only rolled his eyes, "Okay wait for me then," he said to him before closing his locker and walking down the almost empty hallway. He walked off and only Vladimir and Feliciano stood at their lockers.

"Hey do you need my notes?" Vlad offered him.

One moment Feliciano was closing his locker and smiling at him declining politely then next thing he knew he saw his face being smashed into his own locker. Vlad eyes went wide with shock. Next thing he knew Feliciano was being pulled back only to reveal Cindy's very angry and ticked off face pushing him back across the hallway. "You bitch!" she yelled at him. "Who the hell do you think you are stealing my boyfriend like that?" she said growling.

Vlad and Cindy were friends and when he saw her like this he quickly stepped in standing in front of Feliciano. "Whoa, calm down Cindy what the hell do you think you're doing?" he said raising his hands.

"Move Vlad, you have nothing to do with this," she growled at him.

"Like hell I'll move and let you beat up on my friend," he spat back.

"Have it your way," she said. She raised her fist and Vlad only stood his ground. He wouldn't let Cindy hurt Feliciano after all he and Lovino were the closets things he could call friends. With Cindy being head cheer leader and a back stabbing bitch and a girl named Ruby who also went along with her, he really couldn't call them friends. He had always been alone people always made fun of him for his pale skin and abnormally sharp K9 teeth, but Feliciano and Lovino were the only ones who didn't care about such things. With that in mind he was going to make sure Cindy would not lay another finger on Feliciano.

"Cindy stop!" came a loud girly voice. They both turned around to see a girl with red hair that reached the middle of her back and soft green eyes. She was petite but very tall. It was Ruby. "Cindy stop you don't want to do that!" Ruby yelled almost in a panic.

"Why the hell not!" Cindy yelled back in anger.

"You idiot Vlad is our friend and more importantly if you beat up on Feli, you're going to have so many people come after you it's not worth it." Ruby said no standing in front of the trio out of breath.

Feliciano looked up with his honey brown eyes and he stood up behind Vlad, he was so confused. What was Cindy talking about stealing her boyfriend? It was true Feliciano had recently discovered he had feeling for a certain blond blue eyed German, but he couldn't possibly feel the same way about him. Right? He looked at the angry blond in front of him and stepped to the side. All he wanted right now was to know the truth. "Ve Cindy why are you so angry with me?" he asked her the best polite way he could.

Cindy turned around looking at him as if he just said the most incredibly stupidest thing in the world. "You really need to ask?" she said in a low aggressive tone. "Ludwig broke up with saying he had feelings for someone else, someone who had copper hair and a little curl sticking out of their head. Who the hell had that beside your own older brother who is just as idiotic as you?" Cindy stared hard at him but then she noticed Feliciano's expression change into something dangerous.

Ludwig raced down the hallway, how could he have been so stupid? He realized his feeling for Feliciano but was it too late? Did he even feel the same way? He was racing up and down the hallways looking for him after ten minutes passed by and he didn't show up to math tutoring. He began to worry especially since today was the day he was going to tell him. He turned to the right and straight down the hallway he saw Cindy, Ruby, Vlad and Feliciano! A small smile came upon his lips but quickly disappeared, something was off about Feliciano.

Feliciano glared up at Cindy who took a step back. Vlad also took a step to the side; he had never seen Feli so pissed before. He knew both Vargas brothers hated when you talked smack about the other and he's seen more than once put a beating on someone for bad mouthing one or the other. But Feli couldn't possibly hurt a girl, right? "Who the hell do you think you are talking about my Fratello that way?" Feliciano said in a low tone, like a low growl. His voice was deep his glare piercing and Cindy felt herself suffocating underneath all the pressure.

"Feli!" Everyone turned to see Ludwig running down the hall. Feliciano quickly went back to normal with a smile and a slight blush. Ludwig looked at the group but his eyes stayed on Feliciano who had a cut on his forehead. He went closer to place a gentle hand on his forehead wiping away some blood. Cindy clenched her jaw. Feliciano looked up in surprised but looked away with a darker blush. "What happened?" Ludwig asked in concern.

"What happened was that you fell in love with another person. Who's not even a girl!" Cindy yelled. "Who the hell does that? You know what Ludwig go screw your new boyfriend sees if I care!" She said turning around and walking off. The group only looked at her as she stopped off with tears in her eyes.

Vlad only sighed; he looked at Ruby who seemed to just blankly stare off at her. He knew she's seen this plenty of times but this one took the cake. He looked back at the other two boys. He let out a sigh, "You two must have many things to talk about," he said looking at the Italian and German boys standing in front of him. "We'll be going," he said dragging Ruby off to the side around the corner but he stopped and looked back.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked confused. Vlad was standing there looking back at the two boys form behind the wall, he looked like a stalker.

"Shhh, they just went through a shit load of crap they better get together or I will kick both of their asses," Vlad said to her. They both looked over at the scene unfolding in front of them. Vlad was crouching down with Ruby over him.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked Feliciano. He pulled some tissues from his pocket and wiped his forehead smearing some blood onto the white cloth.

Feliciano felt the cloth touch his head but he kept his gaze down. Why did this happen? He just wanted to ask Ludwig if everything Cindy said was true, but he couldn't bring himself to say any of it. It was like a giant lump was stuck in his throat and the fear of rejection held their tight grasp onto him. He could feel his body shake and his bottom lip tremble. His tan long sleeved shirt covered his hands which fidgeted nervously.

"Feli, are you okay?" Ludwig repeated but still getting no response from the small Italian. He hated seeing him this way, so he did what he could. He pulled him in for a hug, one arm around his waist the other on his head pulling him onto his shoulder. He could hear a sudden gasp come from Feliciano.

His eyes went wide; the sudden action scared him nonetheless. His arms were on his chest and he looked up his eyes glossy. "L-Ludwig…is what Cindy true?" he said looking at his blue overcoat. Ludwig looked at him confused. Feliciano shook his head, he forgot Ludwig wasn't there when Cindy said everything, "N-never mind," he said to him. He tried to get away from his grasp but Ludwig only held on tighter.

"Feli," he began and Feliciano looked up at him. He could feel his heart beat faster he was certain Feliciano would hear it. He could feel his cheeks go red, his throat go dry. "I-I have to confess," he said to him. "I-I like you a lot," he said looking away. He let his grip loosen; "You must think I'm disgusting…" he was cut off by a sudden feel of flesh upon his. He could feel the soft lightly tanned lips press against his and he let himself slip into the kiss.

From behind the wall Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis all walked down the hallway. They looked at each other seeing Ruby and Vlad in such odd position. They walked over to them Francis ready to look underneath Ruby's skirt. Only Gilbert stopped him and looked over the wall. His eyes went wide with shock seeing his brother kiss Feliciano. He went back and made a face and the other two looked over seeing the same thing. Vlad and Ruby were completely oblivious to the three idiots there with them. Suddenly Francis and Antonio smiled and whistled at both boys. Vlad reacted quickly throwing the group back. His eyes went wide with shock seeing Antonio and Francis covering their mouth to muffle their laughter. "You idiots!" Vlad whispered loudly. He only sighed getting up and wiping his jacket off. "Whatever," he said giving one more glance back and smiled. "Let's go Ruby our work here is done." Ruby got back up and they walked down the hall in silence.

The three boys were left to ponder for a moment before returning the scene in front of them. "Oi Tony, how do you think Lovino will react?" Francis said.

"Well if he already hates Gilbert…who knows," he said trying to muffle another laugh. They all quickly hid behind the wall again just as Ludwig looked in their direction. "Vamos amigos," Antonio said smiling at them. The other two agreed as they left the lovely scene.

Xxx End of flashback.

* * *

"After that Lovino tried to go after him but Feliciano told him not to." Aleks only looked at him in somewhat amazement.

"I think she still likes Ludwig," Alek said after some time.

"You think so?" Vlad said curiously.

"Perhaps," Alek replied.

* * *

Cindy moved through the crowd bumping into someone who wore a suit. "Sorry," she said almost in a growling tone. She didn't bother looking at the person and kept on walking.

"Bitch," Lovino said dusting off his suit.

"Ve?" Feli said looking at him confused.

"Nothing some bitch just bumped into me," he said. "Anyways where the hell is Tony?" he said a bit frustrated.

Just then Arthur came up to them. "Have you guys seen Francis?"

Then Matthew came running up to them, "Have you seen Gilbert?"

Just then on the dance floor there was a loud scream followed by several others. "I think we just found them," Lovino said a bit annoyed.

* * *

**Well hope you liked. **

**Plus a special thanks to all of you who have followed and supported this story it really means a lot:D**

**Please review if you liked or if you didn't either way I'll be super happy!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you guys here's the last chapter to the three part Halloween Party. When I first thought of it I never thought it would take three freakin parts but oh well right? ****Some naughty words are used in this chapter. And very mature content. **

**I do not own Hetalia, or the song Flesh or Simon Curtis. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Halloween Party! Part 3**

**October 31**

The screams were loud but know they came from all over the place not just the dance floor. They came from everywhere and Lovino just stood there confused, why the hell were all they screaming. "You guys look," Matthew said. They looked at him as he pointed to the top of the house. They all followed his finger to see the trio of men on the roof laughing. Lovino clenched his jaw. Just then he felt something touch his foot. He looked on the ground to pumpkin right next to him. He looked at it confused, he swore that wasn't there. He pulled on Feliciano's suit, he looked at the ground and they just stared at it. Suddenly it jumped up.

"Holy shit!" Lovino yelled kicking the pumpkin. The pumpkin went flying in the air.

* * *

Mathias was laughing at Lukas who was screaming at the jumping pumpkins. It didn't help that they were all carved out to have weird faces. "Shut up asshole and get rid of them," Lukas said to him. Mathias who was holding Lukas in bridal style because he jumped into his arms only laughed harder. Berwald was just looking at the pumpkins confused and so was Tino. "Dammit Mathias," Lukas shouted as one of the pumpkins jumped so high up it almost touched him. He only tightened his grip on Mathias. Lukas stared at the moving pumpkins when suddenly Mathias stopped laughing. He looked back to see Mathias completely covered in pumpkin, and a frog on his head. Lukas tried to muffle his laughter but he only let out a loud laugh. Tino, Berwald, and even Emil who stood there laughed as well. Mathias dropped Lukas on the floor. "Hey you asshole," Lukas said then screamed when another pumpkin moved just inches away from him. He screamed again and jumped up.

Mathias wiped the pumpkin seeds off of him and looked up to see the frog on his head. He grabbed it and looked at it straight in the eye. Ribbit, is all it said. Mathias rolled his eyes and threw the frog behind him.

Tino laughed as Berwald picked up another pumpkin. It had a carving of a cat face in it and the pumpkin jumped in his hands. The screams from everywhere still continued and he tried to open the top of the pumpkin. Tino stopped and looked at him as he pulled the top off and reached inside. He pulled out another frog. Tino burst out laughing and Berwald just stared at the frog then put it back in and put the top on. "Berwald!" Tino scolded. He grabbed the pumpkin taking the frog out and letting it go.

* * *

Peter sat down watching the rated R movie and probably was ready to piss himself if it weren't for Travis. Travis let him sit in between his legs as they watched Jaws. Of course Travis just sat there watching the cheesy special effects, although they seemed almost too real to Peter. Peter was quivering in his lap and he found too cute. The popcorn was in a bowl next to them uneaten. Travis didn't realize but he had wrapped his arms around Peter's waist hugging him closely. This made Peter ease a bit into him and a slight blush over his face but he continued to watch the movie. Travis only realized this when Peter yelled seeing Jaws eat the blond woman.

"If you're scared why did you want to watch it?" Travis whispered in his ear.

This caught Peter off guard but the soft words from his mouth made him calm again. "I-I just wanted t-to." He replied watching the blood scene unfold on the television screen. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned slightly into Travis who only let up a little smile on his face.

"There's no need to be afraid," Travis said to him.

"E-Easy for y-you to s-say," Peter said failing at trying not to stutter.

"Look its fake I promise you it's not real," Travis said trying to get Peter to watch the movie. Peter only shook his head squeezing his eyes shut and burying his head into Travis shirt. Travis only sighed and looked down at the very afraid Peter. He didn't know how or why he did it he just did. He gently put his hand underneath Peter's chin and their eyes met. Peter's glossy blue eyes looked up at the soft brown ones and before Peter could react their lips touched. The soft flesh touched and Peter could suddenly feel a sense of relief over him. He let his eyes close and let the kiss take him. They stayed like that the dark room seemed to melt away along with the noise form the movie. Travis suddenly pulled away realizing what he was doing and put a hand to his mouth. "I-I'm s-sorry," he said a bright blush over his face.

Peter looked at him for a moment then began to laugh. "Why are you sorry?" he asked sweetly. He only looked at the Latvian who turned away from him. Peter scowled and turned so he sat on his knees looking straight at Travis. He pulled his hand away from away from his mouth. "Please don't be sorry," he said to him. Travis looked at Peter, he looked hurt. "Please don't be…I really like you," Peter said to him.

Travis eyes went wide, he liked him. Peter's face suddenly lit up like Rudolph's red nose. Travis laughed and leaned in closer, at first he hesitated then he just kissed him again. "I like you too," he said to him. Peter only looked up at him smiling.

* * *

"What the hell is happening now?" Vlad said when he saw the pumpkins jumping up and down.

Alek only looked around seeing the jumping pumpkins, dammit this is going to mess it all up. He suddenly saw pumpkins flying in the air from a certain spot. They all seemed to be aimed at the…roof? He looked up at the roof to see Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis all trying to doge the pumpkins been kicked at them. He grabbed Vlad's hand and they made their way through the crowd to see who the hell was making the pumpkins fly up. Then he could hear very loud cure words and instantly knew who was doing it.

Lovino grabbed each pumpkin and kicked it up toward the three on the roof. "You bastards get the hell down here right now! You stupid idiots get down!" He certainly could kick he was top of the soccer team in high school.

"Fratello calm down you're going to hurt one of them," Feliciano pleaded.

Lovino didn't listen as he kept kicking one pumpkin after another.

Alek came up next to Lovino and sighed, "Gilbert are you forgetting?" he yelled up to him. Gilbert looked down confused for a moment and Aleks face palmed. This idiot, he thought. Gilbert then suddenly had a smile on his face and jumped off the roof. "Hurry your ass up!" The other two stayed on top of the roof trying to avoid Lovino's flying pumpkins.

Arthur only looked up and sighed, stupid Francis. How many times did that bloody git have to get into trouble to learn his lesson?

Ludwig who finally found Feliciano after some time of searching everywhere around the huge mansion yard saw him trying to calm down Lovino for some unknown reason was kicking pumpkins to the roof. He shrugged it off and walked over near Feliciano just glad that he didn't have to see any more of Cindy…or so he thought.

* * *

Gilbert after a quick stern talking to from Matthew went back to the DJ table and began to play the song Flesh by Simon Curtis. (Good song by the way) Vlad who was watching the whole thing was laughing until he was surprised when two hands went over his eyes. Then the song began. _This is not the way into my heart into my head into brain into none of the above_. "Follow me," spoke a soft voice in his ear. Instantly Vlad knew who it was and a small smile spread across his face. _This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me. The spark of black that I seem to love._ They walked across the courtyard pass all the commotion from the roof and into the mansion. _We can get a little crazy just for just for fun, don't even try to hold back just let go._ They reached the stairway in which they walked upward and Vlad with a very big smile upon his face, they walked up until they reached a hallway. _Tie me up and take me over till you're done 'till I'm ready to go. You got me feeling and I'm ready to blow._ Then they walked down a long hallway into the master bedroom. Outside the music blasting. _Push up to my body sink your teeth into my flesh._ Then they opened the door and Vlad couldn't stop smiling and giggling. _Get undressed t-taste the flesh_. They walked out to the balcony where the commotion of outside had stopped. Everyone was going back attending the party once more. _Bite into me harder sink your teeth into my flesh._ The night air was cool and the Vlad turned toward Alek who smiled back at him. _Pass the test t-taste the flesh_. "Just what are you planning Alek?" Vlad asked flirtatiously_. Hold me up against the wall_. Alek smiled back sweetly. "You must have a plan you know this is my favorite song," he said suspiciously.

_Give it 'til I beg, give me some more._ Alek then proceeded down onto one knee and looked up at Vlad whose eyes began to go wide. _Make me bleed, I like it rough._ Alek pulled out a box from his coat it was small and black. It looked like it had the batman symbol on it_. Like it rough, rough, rough._ "Vladimir will you marry me?" _Push up to my body and sink your teeth into my flesh._ Vlad stood there speechless and his bright eyes blew up with happiness. His smile went from small and sweet to huge and excited.

_Hold my hands above my head and push my face into the bed._ "Yes!" he yelled, and hopped onto Alek who smiled back sheepishly. _'Cause I'm a scream baby make me a mute._ "Now why don't we skip this party and have a little fun of our own?" Vlad said his eyes dark with lust.

"Yea hold onto that thought," Alek said turning on the balcony and looking down at Gilbert who smiled back at him. You put your hand upon my neck and fell the pulse beat beat beat beat. He waved his hand and he could see Gilbert laugh. He broke into the middle of the song on the mike.

"He said yes!" he spoke and the crowd went wild.

Vlad looked at Alek confused. Alek smiled, "They all already knew," he smiled back. _It's like a trigger getting ready to shoot._ Vlad smiled and laughed. Then he pulled him into the bedroom. _Wanna wrestle with me baby heres a sneak little peak_. Vlad closed the balcony doors. _You can dominate the game because I'm tough_.

* * *

Down below Lovino was currently snapping at Antonio for his stupidity. He sighed moving away and looking for Feliciano when he passed by Kiku. "Ah Lovino-san can I speak with you for a moment?" Kiku asked hesitantly.

He stopped and looked at him, it was strange for him to ask help from any one. "Sure thing, what's up?" he said to him.

"Ah well you see it's about Muhammad…" he began. Lovino raised his eye brow, he knew them two had problems in the past especially during high school.

"Is everything alright?" he asked him.

"Hai, kind of…he just threatened me right now." He said to him.

"What do you mean threatened you?" he said to him. "What did he say to you exactly?"

Kiku started to feel uncomfortable talking about it. "He just told me to stay away from Sadiq and Hercules, or he might kick my ass…"

"Does Alfred know?" Kiku shook his head.

"He musn't know please Lovino-san. I don't want him to fight I just wanted to talk about it. Please do not tell anyone."

Lovino hesitated but then agreed with him.

* * *

"Francis you git what were you thinking?" Arthur said to him.

Francis laughed, clearly drunk. "Mon amor I was simply having fun, no?" He let out another laugh.

"Fun my bloody ass," Arthur replied. "You scared the living shit out everyone with your stupid prank. You're lucky Vlad is in such a good mood." Francis just continued to laugh. He rolled his eyes looking across from him and there he saw Yao. He was wearing a simple old style kung fu outfit He continued to stare at the long raven haired man. Then Yao looked at him and they kept eye contact for some time. Then his vision was suddenly blocked when he looked up he saw Ivan blocking him and looking straight at him. Arthur looked away trying to get Francis not to strip down.

* * *

Yao looked up at Ivan who just seemed to be standing there. He knew something would happen. He pulled on his sleeve and Ivan looked back with his childlike smile. "Yes Yao-Yao?" Yao only smiled and shook his head. They continued to walk around but he was just glad Arthur hadn't come up and talked to him, who knows what Ivan would have done.

* * *

**Well hope you all enjoyed I know I really did. Drama~**

**See you all next chapter, and please review if you liked it or if you didn't either way I'll be uber happy!:)**


	15. Don't feel like putting a Chapter name15

** Hey you guys I just want to thank all of you who are supporting this story it really means a lot to me. Also thanks for such the positive reviews! Any who if there is a couple you would like to see that I did not mention don't be afraid to shoot it out there, but the character cannot already be with someone. Sorry. **

**I do not own Hetalia. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**November 4**

Gilbert and Ludwig sat again at the bar drinking on some beers. It was a calm day for both of them and each of them involved in the soccer game on TV. The bar was packed with soccer fans and they enjoyed the company. Gilbert was already on his 23rd drink and Ludwig on his 22nd, neither of them drunk. Gilbert sat down after seeing the team he was going for shoot a goal. He sighed and looked at Ludwig who smiled up at the screen. "So did you hear vhat zhe twins did?" he asked.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, "Vhat vould zat be?"

"Zey pulled a prank on Alfred," he had a moment to chuckle. "Zey told him he had to vear a dress to zier vedding," he laughed out loud. "Zhe idiot went crying to his parents." He laughed as he slapped his leg.

"Really," Ludwig said taking another sip of his beer. "Zen vhat?"

Gilbert stopped laughing wiping away a tear, "His vader Arthur decided to vear zhe stupid dress instead." He began again another laughing spree.

Ludwig chuckled and took another sip of his beer. Little did his brother know that he and Antonio were the ones to send the box. Although the twins wrote the letter, Antonio and he were the ones to come up with the plan. Know their plan was ruined…or was it. He sat there for a moment, he still wanted to get Alfred back for doing what he did…but seeing Arthur in a dress is pretty funny too. They would just have to come up with another way to get him back, he also must tell Feliciano.

* * *

**November 16**

France sighed another day at work was going to begin. He opened up the locker changing into his baking attire and headed out to the main kitchen. The usual morning meeting had already begun, "Alright boys let's make today a good day. Jerry we have an order for two dozen cupcakes. Tom another order of orange lemon cake and Francis you have an appointment at twelve." Francis nodded as the man went on and on about what needed to be done. After the morning meeting he went to his station and began to work. Within the first few hours he already made three dozen pumpkin cupcakes, three dozen chocolate turkey decorated cupcakes, and three dozen thanksgiving shaped cookies. He also completed cakes that were on back order and like always accomplished his paperwork first. Francis was a hard working guy when he needed to be and knew when he should take a break. He sighed looking up at the clock it was already eleven thirty. He went to go wash up.

* * *

Feliciano was excited bouncing up and down in the car with Lovino who was driving. "Che, all these people are so slow," Lovino complained. They weren't stuck in traffic or anything; the twins just weren't used to being slow.

"Ve~ all these people are so slow," Feliciano agreed. "They're going to make me late for the appointment we have with Francis," he huffed. After about another five minutes of complaining and they were finally there at the bakery. It seemed like forever but when they went inside they were met with a very lovely surprise.

The bakery was full of sweet aromas. The decorations for autumn and Thanksgiving were all around. Everything was covered in fall colors down to the napkins set in the center of the small tables.

The twins peered into the glass that showed all of the sweets. Now they loved to cook, not just pasta of course. They did also have a keen eye for superior food when they see it. They immediately saw Francis work from all the other, the exact reason they chose him to do the cake. The clock reached twelve.

Out came Francis from the back his blond hair tied back and wore a neat white shirt and an apron. "Hello," he smiled to them. "Welcome to The World Bakery."

"Cioa!" the twins said, one more excited than the other. They all took a seat at a small table as Francis began to pull out books with pictures of wedding cakes. They finally sat down as Lovino and Feliciano flipped through some books.

"Do you have any sort of idea how you want the cake?" Francis asked hoping to move the process along.

"No," the simple answer was.

"Do you know what kind of flavor you want?"

The twins looked at each other, "Chocolate," they said at the same time.

Francis smiled; at least the flavor was simple. "Okay then, why don't you look through some books and tell me what kind of design you want," he smiled. They only nodded back and Francis got up to go get some refreshments and some snacks. As he walked he still didn't forget what the twins had down to Alfred, and to Arthur. Although seeing him in the dress wasn't a very bad thing either. He smiled pervertdidly. He sighed thinking about the image in his head and a slight blush on his face. Then he went back to the table and wondered if the twins knew that Alfred and Arthur switched places.

Of course unknown to Francis the twins were already well informed but decided to keep that part a secret. Feliciano scanned through the books until he saw a cake that caught his eye. It was a Five layered cake and had beautiful white roses on each tier. Little dots made to look like pearls surrounded each tier and ont eh very bottom was a bow that tied around it. Feliciano couldn't believe his eyes, it was exactly what he wanted. He tugged on Lovino annoyingly and he looked at the cake. "What do you think Fratello?" he asked excitedly.

"It's a very nice cake," he simply said. It was clear he wasn't excited about this at all; he just came because it's the maid of honor responsibility. If he knew it would be this much work he would have never agreed to it. But then again with his brother he didn't have much of choice either. He also was forcefully dragged here by his brother.

"Come on Lovino be a little excited about this," Feliciano wined.

Lovino huffed, "How do you expect me to be excited when we are just looking at stupid cakes?"

Feliciano shot him a glare but he just shrugged it off. "Come on I really want you to be a part of this," Feliciano wined again.

Lovino froze for a moment, why the hell did he want him to be a part of it. Besides the obvious reason that he was his brother, but why? Even when they were little they never depended on each other much and know suddenly he wants him to be a part of his wedding. Lovino was getting frustrated and slammed the book shut looking up at Feliciano who seemed shocked. "Why the hell do you even want me in the dam wedding anyways?" he said clearly irritated.

Feliciano just looked at him for a moment and then smiled, "Isn't obvious?" he said.

Lovino gritted his teeth, "Just because I'm your brother does not mean I have to be a part of it," he said in a low whisper trying to control his temper.

Other people in the bakery began to look at the Italian twins. Clearly a small commotion was going on they could clearly read the atmosphere but they had no idea what was going on.

Feliciano now looked at him in confusion. "Of course there's that reason," he smiled. "But because I want you to be a part of it since you never had one, and because I feel if you're in it…then nothing can go wrong."

Lovino just stared at him his cheeks went a small light blush. He gulped down hard and looked back at the book, "You didn't have to get all mushy idiot." Feliciano only let out a laugh as Francis came back and sat at the table.

Francis set the two mugs in front of them and the piece of sweet bread. "Did you see anything you liked?" Francis said curiously. Feliciano only nodded showing the picture of the cake that caught his eyes. Lovino only continued to look down clearly still embarrassed by the reason.

They drove home in silence Feliciano driving. "Did you…really mean all that?" Lovino said after some time.

Feliciano didn't reply at first, "Of course, why would I lie to my fratello?" he laughed.

* * *

**Hey sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter are going to be the bachelorette and bachelor party;) I totally cannot wait. Anyways still hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **

** Please review if you liked it or not either way I'll be happy. **


End file.
